Naruto, Fairy Tail's Maelstrom
by LGMagio
Summary: Sometimes I wondered why did they treat me like that when I was doing what they asked. Betrayed, I left, to another land and found people who I can call my Nakama, a family. Eight years later, it was then when people from my past decides its time for me to go home. That was the only problem. The thing is...I am home.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto, Fairy Tail's Maelstrom

Chapter 1: Leaving the Shinobi Nations

**(A/N: I just updated this chapter finding a mistake in the time line, thats all. The new chapter will come soon though, I promise you that! This is an idea that I thought of, what if Naruto was banished from Konohagakure and travels to a new land where he finds himself a family and people who he can call NAKAMA. This is my first story that I have always wanted to do so don't thing I wont stop updating till I feel it is done. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Fairy Tail.**

** Hope you guys like it. Review and Enjoy!)**

"Naruto" - Regular Speech

'_Naruto'_ - Regular Thoughts/Sarcastic or Over-expressive Remark

"_Naruto"_- _Flashbacks_

"**Naruto" - **Dragon/Demon/Monster/Summoning Spirit's Speech/Name of a Justu/Names of Spells

'**Naruto' - **Dragon/Demon/Monster/Summoning Spirit's Thoughts

_**(Naruto)**_ - Song Insert/Chapter Begin or End

**- Naruto -** - Stating a place or time

_**Summary: **__**Sometimes I wondered why did they treat me like that when I was doing what they asked. Betrayed, I left, to another land and found people who I can call my Nakama, a family. Eight years later, it was then when people from my past decides its time for me to go home. That was the only problem. The thing is...I am home.**_

"_Why do people have to be this lonely? What's the point of it all? Millions of people in this world, all of them yearning, looking to others to satisfy them, yet isolating themselves. Why? Was the earth put here just to nourish human loneliness?" _

_ ~Haruki Murakami_

* * *

**(Chapter Begin)**

**- Land of Fire, Konohagakure -**

Today was a horrible day for one person, and his name was Uzumaki Naruto. The retrieval team that had been sent after Sasuke has been a success, but his reward for bringing their _'Precious Uchiha'_ back was something unexpected. His dreams were crushed as soon as the final decision had been made.

* * *

_- Flashback -_

**- One Day after The Retrieval Squad Returned, Location: Outside the Council Doors -**

_Naruto was walking down the street as he was called in for an important meeting with the council involving the battle with Sasuke. As Naruto entered, he saw many glares from the council. He wasn't surprised. They hated him since he was born just because he was the Ky__ū_bi's jinchūriki

_"You guys asked for me?" the blond shinobi asked in a slightly disrespectfully. _

_"Yes, we did and don't speak to us like THAT, boy." Utatane Hokaru spat at the young Genin. The Hokage just glared at her. The elder just ignored the Hokage as if she wasn't there before continuing with the subject. "We have summoned you to discuss about an incident with your mission. The reports we received caused us to summon the leaders of Konohagakure to this meeting, though we are please that your mission had went well."_

_"Well, what's the problem? You got Sasuke-teme back."_

_Koharu was about to scold him for his him being rude but before she could, Homura spoke first and looked at the blond with a straight face. "The problem wadi that in the reports we gathered from your Sensei and your teammates, it states that you called forth chakra from the Kyūbi and caused a lot of damages to The Valley of the End as well as almost killing the one who you were supposed to retrieve for your mission."_

_"I had no other choice!" he suddenly shouted, "Sasuke used the Curse given to him by Orochimaru to fight me, not to mention that healmost killed me! I wasn't even trying to kill him!" continued Naruto and huffed and looked at Koharu straight in the eyes."Like I said before I brought him back like you guys asked anyways, why are you complaining." The **Chidori **almost struck his heart damn it! He only hit Sasuke in the chest! Naruto's attack was much less fatal from the way he hit him than that of the one Sasuke struck him._

_As he said this, a new member of the council shouted with anger at the blond boy, causing him to flinch in the process. _

_"Shut up you DEMON!" Many of the members of the room glanced over to look at him as he continued to yell in anger at the boy, "You have caused many people of the village, including your teammates to be at risk multiple times with a high possibility of death because of you! Not to mention the whole village when you were being chased after two S Rank Missing-Nins who didn't just leave, they sent your master and Uchiha Sasuke to the hospital! Now you almost killed your target! THAT is why we are all here today! Have anything to reply to that!?" The council member known as Kudo Akio. During the battle against the Kyūbi, he lost one of his youngest brothers. The time still traumatized him to see his body in a bloody mess, so much you could hardly even recognize the child._

_Naruto just stood that looking at him shocked. After a while after looking at him he flexed his fingers and tightly and bawled his fists. 'Could he be right? Am I really that much of a problem?' _

_"That is enough out of you!" The Hokage snapped. "Talk more and you might as well receive punishment from speaking without permission! Now SIT DOWN!" The new member of the grit his teeth and glared at her for a moment, then looked back at the young nin. He glared at the young jinchūriki one last time before sitting back down in his seat._

_There was silence for a minute until the leader of the Root ANBU, Shimura Danzō, spoke up, "Uzumaki Naruto, we are here on trial to discuss your fate of whether or not you shall be banished from the village." Naruto just held his breath and felt as if his heart had stopped as he stared at the council with a shocked expression with wide eyes, knowing he didn't see this coming. He looked at the Hokage who had an angry look as she glared at Danzō._

_"Now wait just a minute!" Yamanaka Inoichi, Head of the Yamanaka Clan stood from his seat and narrowed his eyes at the Shimura. He knew of what Naruto had to go through as a child. He saw him on the streets treated like he was the plague. Then as he grew up, he became a fine shinobi, loyal to the village and those he wanted to protect. But after hearing what was just said not even a minute ago, he knew this was wrong. _

_"Why do you want to banish him even after all he has done for the village? He brought back the Uchiha like he was ordered. Why do you want to banish him for hurting the one he was supposed to bring back!? You heard him, he had no choice but to use the Kyūbi's Chakra! If he didn't, he would have been dead right now and the Uchiha wouldn't even be right now! He would most likely be with the traitor Orichimaru by now if he didn't use it! How can you do this to him after all he has done for the village!?" The Amikichi Clan, Nara Clan, Inuzuka Clan, Sarutobi Clan, and Aburame Clan nodded in agreement._

_The Hokage and Naruto gave a grateful smile to the father of the blond's friends. He was glad they were standing up for him and he was glad to know that they cared for him and did not want this to happen to him. _

_"As troublesome as it is, Naruto has done nothing but followed orders given to him on his mission. It was to bring back Uchiha Sasuke to the village. This is not the way he should be treated by following his mission." stated Nara Shikaku with the same lazy attitude as usual like his son. _

_Danzō was the first from the council to reply to the clan heads, "It is not just what he did to Uchiha Sasuke that caught our attention, the problem was that he using the Kyūbi's Chakra." making the leaders of the clan raise a brow with curiousness._

_"What do you mean by that, Shimura?" the father of Choji said as he glared at the man just ignored the insult with his usual calm look._

_"From the past reports of Naruto, it said that he used the Kyūbi's Chakra on multiple occasions." Koharu said suddenly before continuing with her statement. "For example, the time when Uzumaki was on his mission in Nami no Kuni (Wave Country)." This gave many questioned looks from the members of the room. "When fighting Momochi Zazuba's helper, known as Haku, possessor of the Kekkei Genkai **Hyōton**, the reports read stated from Hatake stating he had called forth the Kyūbi's Chakra to defeat him out of anger. From what we gathered, he was unable to control his rage and anger and could have destroyed the bridge you were fighting on." _

_"I used it defend myself against Haku to defeat him!" yelled the blond Uzumaki. They knew that he had no idea that he had actually "I was able to beat him using the chakra but then I stopped. I didn't even know how to use the fox's chakra then, I just thought that when I saw Sasuke get hit from one of Haku's Senbon and looked like he died in front of me. Then I just got angry and beat him!"_

_"But you proved our point saying that through your anger, you were able to call forth the Kyūbi's Chakra, yes?" Danzō said with a smirk. thus proving Hokaru's point. Naruto had to admit, it seemed true since his anger seemed to trigger being able to use the chakra._

_"That maybe true to one point." Tsuanade said suddenly trying to keep her calm as the first Lady Hokage continued, "But from I heard and read from during the Chūnin Exams, Naruto was able to control the power of the . Just because if he maybe angry, does not mean that he cannot control it the evilness within the chakra. It is stupid for thinking he is the cause of the evilness emanating from it." _

_"I agree with Lady Hokage. As you said, yes maybe he might be angry yet he was still able to control it. Even my father said that himself personally to me since was there during the Preliminaries as well." said the leader of Squad 10 as he stared at the council._

_"Yes but your father isn't here right now, isn't he?" Danzō said with a smirk causing the son of the Sandaime to grit his teeth in anger. He clenched his ands in rage as the the clan leaders and the Hokage started at him in disbelief and rage. Even Naruto hated him even more just for saying that in front of his face. The Sandaime was like a grandfather to him, he even allowed him to call him "Jiji"! Just for this, like Asuma, he wanted to go up there and beat him while the Hokage grabbed the table and cracked the wood leaving finger prints in the table as the part chipped off. "That maybe true, but who knows how long he may have been able to control it. As we saw from the mission, Naruto was not able to control the Kyūbi's Chakra which brought the Uchiha to a near-death state. Even though he may have had no choice, he used a move that almost killed the Uchiha in one blow." continued Danzō ignoring the looks he was given. _

_Naruto looked at the large argument that was currently going on, deciding on his fate to whether stay in the village, or be banished and unable to return until further notice. When the Hokage heard something about calling a demon and that he should be alive, she slammed her fist on the table and seemed as if she was going to get up and beat the living daylights out of the member who called out on Naruto before. The Clan Heads brought up many good facts about how if he could be trained, he might be able to control the Kyūbi but at the same time, the council members against him also brought out the facts that if he couldn't, in the middle of his training, the power might be too much and might go on a rampage. The argument continued for a what it seemed like hours, until the old rival of the Sandaime disrupted the feud with a load voice._

_"We seem to have many argument and have very good points in this matter." stated the one-eyed man as everyone looked at him expected him to say something else, "However." he said making blond woman raise a brow, "there can only be one answer. I say we must make this decision immediately. I say that this calls for a vote. Everyone of us shall say "Yes" for Uzumaki Naruto to be banished, or "No", saying that he should stay in the village." _

_Many people nodded in agreement but those who supported Naruto did not like the idea seeing that they knew this would not be a fair trial since Jiraiya of the Sennin was not there, clearly making it an unfair trial but had no voice in this matter due to the amount of people that agreed with the idea. It was then that Tsunade realized that this was all a setup._

_Mitokado Homura coughed in his hand to get everyone's attention which everyone did as their gazes fell upon him before he spoke. "Very well, the voting shall start with deciding the fate of Uzumaki Naruto shall begin." The new member of the council was the first to vote. The answer he said was expected from his attitude before at the young jinchūriki._

_"My vote is yes. This, demon**, **has caused enough problems for us." The new council member spat distastefully. This caused a glare from the Hokage but Akio ignored it. However, the next vote made Naruto happy from what she said in the end. It was the clan of the Inuzuka's that cause this, and man was he happy._

_"My vote is no." Tsume said, "He is a very loyal shinobi and is also a good friend of my son. He may be the container of the demon but he is a kind hearted young boy who would risk his life for the village. Those who vote yes should be ashamed of yourselves." Naruto gave her a small yet grateful smile at the clan leader before the votes continued._

_It was now a man named Tochigi Hakuba, the brother of Akio. "I vote yes, I would like to even kick him out myself as well if you allowed it." said the man with a smirk. Across the room, Tsunade was feeling the urge to even pound the man again before Shikaku spoke._

_"This is just another troublesome meeting, My vote is no, and like the kids nowadays say, this is stupid." This earned some chuckles from his friends around the meeting at the statement. Koharu snarled at him while Danzō just frowned._

_"My son has been friends with Naruto since they were children. If I said yes, I would be ashamed of myself and I would be ashamed to talk to my son ever again. My vote is no." Chouza spoke proudly._

_"As I said before, this is wrong. All of this is because he is the container of the Kyūbi. Just because he is does not mean that he should be treated like he is the demon itself. My vote is no. This is my final answer." Inoichi said. _

_"You know, if my father were here he would be disappointed in all of you. Like the others, my vote is no." Asuma said._

_"I, __Izumi Hiryuu,_ vote yes, he has been here long enough and its time for him to leave." 

_"My vote is yes." __Utatane Koharu spoke with her snobbish voice._ "You all know my reasons so I need not to explain them."

_"I vote yes, he is too dangerous for the village to keep any longer." said the Shimura Clan leader. The frown on his face dispersed from this declaration and turned to his usual calm face._

_"I, __Aburame Shibi, vote_ no. Though some of the things that are dangerous for the village from the boy, there are also other ways of solving this problem and banishment is something that he does need to solve it."

_"Though I do not despise the boy, many of the things pointed out cannot be ignored for the safety of the village. My vote is yes." _

_Naruto eyes filled with hurt at not just the people against him, but that even Homura was against him. Homura treated him nicely unlike Koharu did. Hearing him said this made him have a look of betrayal. He stared at the council member who just turned his head away to prevent himself from meeting his eyes._

_"You already know my answer and that is no. He has saved this village many times and does not deserve this. If my grandfather and uncle were here, he would be ashamed of what this village has become. You should be grateful that even after all he has been through he was STILL willing to help you after all you have done to him as a child, even now!" the Slug Princess declared. _

_Naruto was obliged towards her. She was one of the only people who believed in him and accepted him for who he was. Even though he would make fun of her from time to time by calling her "Baa-chan", he knew that cared deeply for him confirming his thought from the way she acted at that moment. He gave her a genuine smile which she kindly returned back as the votes continued but of course, it had to be the ANBU. This is one of the times he regretted for doing all of those pranking and getting chased by the ANBU._

_"He caused many problems for the village as a child, he still does now which does not surprise me. He may have done some good things now and then but this still doesn't change the problem that he contains the demon. For the safety of the village, it would be best for his banishment. My vote is yes."_

_Naruto counted seven and seven. Seven votes for him to be banished and seven votes for him to stay. It was all up to the last person, Hyūga Hiashi, Clan Head of the Hyūga Clan and Hinata's father. After several minutes of many looks at him, his answer decided the fate of the blond shinobi._

_After he looked at all the council members, his four words echoed in everyone's ears without making even one kind of emotion._

_"My vote is yes."_

_Naruto stood there wide-eyed and felt as if his heart broke. The council went silent. Tsunade was on the verge of tears with her hands covering her mouth while the clan heads looked at the young blond boy. Akio and his brother had an evil grin on their face as the vote came to a conclusion while the head of the Shimura clan and Koharu smirked knowing that their troubles were now. _

_The look on Danzō's face did not fade. The smirk stood where it was made. _

_Tsume glared and snarled at Hiashi._

_Shikaku sighed. Looking at the young boy, he frowned. The young Naruto stood in the same spot taking everything in with nothing but a shocked expression._

_Chouza and Inoichi looked at Naruto and had their heads down. After what Naruto has done for all of them, this the way he is treated once again, nothing but the people seeing him as demon or despised him for even carrying such a creature. _

_Danzō then spoke up. "Very well. Now that the voting is over, Naruto will be stripped from his rank. He has two hours to gather his things and leave. He cannot contact any of the shinobi in the village or speak of our secrets. In the next two hours before he leaves, a member from my ANBU will meet him and a curse mark will be put on him to prevent our secrets from going out for safety precautions. You will meet by the gates in those two hours. You will also have a block put on your contract with the Toads to prevent contact with the village. To prevent running away, my ANBU will be stationed around the village making sure you do not escape. This meeting has now come to a close. Uzumaki Naruto, will be known as a banished ninja of Konohagakure."_

_Asuma frowned and looked out the window. 'It is sad to know that after all he has done for this village, this is the way they treat him.' He then looked back at the blond and now, new ex-shinobi. 'I just wish that the people of this village would think of him as their savior instead for carrying such a burden all of his life.'_

_After several minutes of silence with sad and happy looks, everyone in the room left except for the Hokage and Naruto. After a minute, Tsunade then got up and walked to the former ninja and hugged him to her chest. After a minute of this, Tsunade broke the silence with her teary eyes. "I'm sorry." she whispered. After another minute, Naruto cracked as he softly sobbed. His dream crushed from this one meeting. He kept crying knowing this was the last day he would see the village and knowing this would be the last time he would even be allowed inside the walls of his home which he protected with his life._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

**- One Hour Later, Naruto's Apartment -**

_**(Insert- Fairy Tail: Past Story)**_

Naruto sat on his couch with dry tearstains on his face with his blond hair covering his red, puffy eyes from crying. His injuries from a day ago are almost done healing thanks to the Kyūbi but still felt weak due to exhaustion. He arrived in his apartment after a couple minutes of walking from the meeting. Once he entered, he didn't bother turning the lights on, he just stood there wondering what to do now since he knew his dream was crushed. He saw his bag and hesitated to take it but eventually did. After he grabbed the bag, he took some clothes and stuffed it in. As soon had everything he needed before leaving. The plan was already set. He slowly grabbed some instant Ramen and put it in his bag for food while he was on his journey. After a minute, he washed the dry tears off his face and looked at his Frog Wallet.

Baa-chan had given him some money for him for a long time. She had also given him some scrolls with a lot of **Jutsu **he could practice and use. After grabbing his things, he walked to the door. He still had an hour and a half before meeting with the ANBU. Before he left, he took of the bandages surrounding his face. He then took of the bandages on his chest that soon revealed a scar close to his heart that his _'buddy'_, Sasuke, gave him from his **Chidori**. He put on his orange tracksuit and walked to his room. As he his bed the bed become visible, he moved the bed slowly and revealed a small hole that was dug to escape any riots when he was younger to escape from his pranks. He was about to go continue downward following the path of the whole when all of a sudden the scenery changed. The time he had opened his eyes, his surrounding were much different as he was in a flooded dark sewer with a large cage sealed up holding the one reason why he was being force to leave.

"**So you're going through with it?" **a dark and demonic voice erupted from inside the cage. His sad expression from the end of the meeting changed. Looking serious, he put on a straight face and folded his arms.

"I'm surprised that you would even call me out here just to talk to me. I can't help but feel special." Naruto said sarcastically. The Kyūbi didn't growl or make any response. He knew that he was upset about this knowing that they blamed the young blond shinobi for being his container. He just kept a straight face and stared at Naruto with blood-red slited eyes. Before Naruto could talk with another sarcastic remark, the fox said one thing that Naruto would least expect him to say out of all the times he had met him.

"**I'm sorry kit."**

Naruto just looked up at the powerful bijū with a flabbergasted look. The no longer Genin, looked at the fox as blue eyes met crimson. then changed from shock to a straight face, "Why do you have anything to be sorry about, you did nothing wrong. You were just staying here the whole time. You couldn't have done anything."

The demon just looked at the boy with his blood-red and slitted eyes, **"Look gaki, I know that out of all of the people, you would want me to be the last person you saw. Just know I'll be here for you. And if you want me to go on a rampage on the village, I'd gladly do it with out hesitation." **he even showed off his sharp fangs to top it off, proving that he would. Before Naruto could say anything else, he was shut out of his mindscape and was back in his room. At this he gave out a small chuckle knowing that was the Kyūbi he knew. Before eventually walking to it and going down. Before moving his bed to cover the hole, he took one last gland at his room with one thought going through his mind.

_'I wonder what will happen now...'_

With that, he covered the hole and the room where the young blond and now, ex-shinobi lived, was silent.

* * *

**- 5 Hours Later, Location: Nami no Kuni (Wave Country) -**

The now ex-nin was walking down the road that led to Nami no Kuni for a couple of hours by walking and by boat to get to his destination. Within a distance, he saw the large bridge that he was asked to help protect as during his stay here for his first C-Rank mission which then turned into a higher rank. After a moment of thinking, he remembered what it was called and could help but chuckle. After all, he did know that his young friend, Inari was the one who named it after the blond.

He walked to the bridge and found a much too familiar house nearby and walked up to it. He knocked on the door and not even a second later, the door opened revealing a young boy with spiky black hair and dark-coloured eyes. He wore a green jumpsuit with a yellow shirt and a simple pair of sandals. He also wore a blue and white striped hat under the brim of which he would usually with with a bucket-hat. The funniest thing was what he said as soon as the door opened.

"I already told you once! WE DON'T WANT ANY!" yelled the black-haired child, who just stood there with an irritated face. He didn't look look at who was at the door since his eyes we closed which made Naruto sweat drop.

"Hey Inari, its been a while hasn't it?" The bucket-hat kid opened his eyes as he then realized he was looking at the hero of Nami no Kuni, Uzumaki Naruto. It took a minute before he started getting teary eyed and looked at his good friend before smiling.

"NARUTO-NII!" the young boy said with joy and pulled his close friend into a hug. Naruto couldn't help but return the hug with a smile on his face. He hasn't seen the little guy since his encounter with Zabuza and Gato. After a moment, a womanly voice came from inside the house.

"Inari, who is at the door?" a feminine voice came from the kitchen of the house as she approached the door. Once visible, she looked like a woman in her late 20's who had long black hair with a short-sleeved pink shirt with the end of the sleeves and the collar being red in colour. Once she saw who was at the door, she couldn't help but give a loving smile. This was the young boy who saved her life from Gato's thugs not even a few months ago.

"Hey! How are you guys, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said with a wide and toothy grin. The three of them stood there with happy faces as they began a conversation.

"It's been very peaceful ever since thanks to you Naruto. But what are you all the way out here far from your village?" she questioned the blond hero. You do have to admit, it is a bit strange for even Naruto to be roaming around alone without a team or even his team.

"I'm on a mission." quickly lied the blond. He felt bad for lying to Inari and Tsunami but he didn't want to talk about his banishment. It still made him upset to think that after he helped them, they still treated him the same way as before.

"I was going to go and continue my mission but I then realized that I was gonna pass by here. So I decided that I wanted to pay a visit and say hi to you guys. Sorry I didn't tell you guys ahead of time though."

The mother of his friend just waved it off, "It's fine." she said. A couple of seconds passed until she realized that the young blond was still outside the whole time and gasped with embarrassment, "Oh excuse my manners, come in!" she said persistently as she moved out of the way so he could enter their house. He entered the house before giving a nod of thanks.

After a moment, Inari who refused to give up his large, happy smile. "So what have you been doing for the past months Naruto? I bet you went on a lot of adventures!" he asked with an excited voice, waiting for his question to be answered.

For the next hour, Naruto was talking about his adventures after his mission. He talked about the Chūnin Exams and how he was trained by the Legendary Sennin, Jiraiya for his master and the other missions that occurred after they last met. They couldn't help but laugh every time when his master tried to peak on women, Naruto always got him in trouble for it by yelling out loud for the woman to hear. He didn't tell them about what happened within the past few days though. He didn't want to get them upset after this.

Inari was still laughing at the experiences with his master or his nickname known as "Ero-sennin"

He calmed down a bit and had a big smile on his face, "It's good to see you guys again but I can't help to ask where the old man is. It's not that I want to end this reunion so quickly but I was hoping I would be able to talk to him when I got here. It's important that I should see him as soon as I can." he said seriously.

The young women was the first to reply, "He went out by the bridge about right after you came here. He is most likely still there, drinking probably." Tsunami said with a small frown in the end. She didn't really like him drinking but knew she really couldn't do anything to stop it since he would just go behind her back and do it.

Naruto nodded and stood up as he looked at them with a thankful look. "Thanks for telling me and it's really nice to see you guys again, but I have to go now." he finished with a small and sad smile.

"We understand Naruto-kun. Just be careful out there alright?" the daughter of the bridge builder said as she continued to look at him with a smile. He grabbed his bag as he listened to the raven-haired woman and turned to her with a grin, giving her a thumbs up.

"Don't you worry about me, I'll be fine!"

They once again said their final goodbyes as he left their house with his foxy grin still on his face, waving to them as he became harder to see in the distance. He looked away as he started walking to the large bridge he saw before seeing his two good friends, ones he considered family.

~0~

**- A couple minutes later, Location: The Great Naruto Bridge -**

He arrived at the bridge after a while of walking and saw a grey-haired in his late 50's. He looked like a bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless V-Neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals like Inari. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head. He was drinking much to the boy in surprise. He looked like he was thinking about something until the young ex-shinobi called him out of his thoughts.

"OI! TAZUNA-SAN! LONG TIME NO SEE, DATTEBAYO!" he shouted out to the old man.

At this, the man looked to where the sound was coming from and saw the one who the bridge he made was named after, the hero of Nami no Kuni. "Naruto? What are you doing here? I am not unhappy to see you but I'm just surprised to see you out here this far from the village."

"I'm just out here on a mission." Naruto lied again. He really started to hate this now. The gray-haired man just looked at him with a stern look and a frown, "You don't have to lie to me Naruto, what's wrong." he said with concern for the young hero.

This caught Naruto by surprise. He didn't expect him to figure him out so easily. At this Naruto had no choice but to tell him the truth, he couldn't hide it. He told him what happened starting from the battle with Sasuke to the time now. To make it simple, Tazuna was disgusted. After everything that he has done for them, saving the village, defeating Suna's jinchūriki, and bringing back Uchiha Sasuke after he ran away from the village and he was given banishment. He despised it, knowing that their land's hero was treated like this. He even told him about the Kyūbi which surprised the old man, but still didn't change his feelings towards the boy. Just because he had a demon inside of him doesn't mean he should be treated like one. In the end there was a couple of minutes of silence as they sat down on a nearby bench but was then broken by Naruto's words.

"I was wondering if I would be able buy a boat here." Naruto asked the grandfather of Inar without turning his gaze from the water.

Tazuna just looked at him with a sad face but he reluctantly nodded and led him to the docks. They bought a small boat for one person and was a medium sized oak boat with a serpent head on the front and back of the boat. It had a large wooden plank that held the sail. It also had two wooden stands to turn the direction of the boat with rope on the sides of the boat as well. Naruto thanked and paid the merchant. The man then took his leave right after. As he did, the ex-shinobi looked at the old man.

"I don't want you anyone about this." Naruto said suddenly, "Don't even tell this to tell Inari, Tsunami or the villagers about my banishment. Inari and his mom would be upset at the villagers of Konohagakure and the villagers here would probably end the growing bond going on with them. I don't want that to happen because of me."

"Well who wouldn't? You are our here after all." he said with chuckle while Naruto gave him one of his toothy grins in response. The man then changed from a smile and made a straight face as he raised his brow. "Anyways, where are you planning on going? Will you be heading to another village?"

The boy just shook his head and gave the man a smile.

_**(Insert- Naruto Shippuden: Opening 6)**_

"No, I am just going to and see where the waves take me. Maybe I'll find something out there." he said as he looked far into the ocean before giving the good old man a smile. The jinchūriki then turned to the boat and pushed it into the water with the waves carrying the long boat. As he got on, he looked back to see the bridge builder looking at him with his sad smile still on his face. He waved goodbye and turned to face the ocean once more.

'_I wonder what will be kept in store for me now that this happened. Maybe I might find something to do for the rest of my life, wherever I'm going.' _he thought as he looked up to the sky and gave a smile with his blond hair blowing in the ocean wind.

_'Looks like it will be another of one my adventures.' _

He then let the sail loose and the boat rode across the waves as the Land of Fire disappeared from his view.

_**(Chapter End)**_

* * *

**(A/N: Well that's a wrap! Woo! The First chapter is done as well as the first chapter for my Fanfiction career. Don't think I am gonna stop updating! I won't stop till I feel like the story comes to a close. Man this is awesome! Yeah it is sad right now but it will get better, I promise you that. And I guess for those who question in your head who listened to the last song, "Why would he put such an energetic song when he is leaving? Why did he think that? Why?". This is because I want to put in a sense of adventure on his upcoming journey. After all, t****his is just the beginning. Hopefully everything will go as well as I hope it will and the story will turn out great!. The next chapter might come within a few days. I'll have school but on Friday, I'll be on vacation! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it! If you have some suggestions, you know what to do! REVIEW! - LGM)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto, Fairy Tail's Maelstrom

Chapter 2: The Land of Fiore and the Important Mission

**(A/N: The second chapter of the story...is out! And MAN did it take a while! As you can you, I changed the picture for the story of an older looking Naruto and I also added some pictures to my profile so you can have the full image of what he looks like. This picture was made by a very talented person that I admire for his pictures. I will post his website on my profile if you want to see who he is so you can take a look at his gallery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Fairy Tail...It's so cool though that it makes me wish I did! **

** Hope you guys like it. REVIEW!)**

"Naruto" - Regular Speech

'_Naruto'_ - Regular Thoughts/Sarcastic or Over-expressive Remark

"Naruto"- _Flashbacks_

"**Naruto" - **Dragon/Demon/Monster Summoning Spirit's Speech/Name of a Justu/Names of Spells

'**Naruto' - **Dragon/Demon/Monster/Summoning Spirit's Thoughts

_**(Naruto)**_ - Song Insert/Chapter Begin or End

**- Naruto -** - Stating a place or time

_**Summary: **__**Sometimes I wondered why did they treat me like that when I was doing what they asked. Betrayed, I left, to another land and found people who I can call my Nakama, a family. 8 years later, it was then when people from my past decides its time for me to go home. That was the only problem. The thing is...I am home.**_

_"Weaklings will stay weak forever. But weakness is not evil, since human beings are already weak creatures to begin with. Alone, you feel nothing but insecurity; that's why we form guilds, that's why we form friends. We walk together in order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will walk into more walls than the others, and may also take them longer to get there. If you believe in tomorrow and put yourself out there, you can naturally obtain you strength. That's how you will be able smile and live strong."  
_

_ ~Makarov Dreyar_

* * *

**_(Previous Chapter)_**

"I don't want you anyone about this." he said suddenly, "Don't even tell this to tell Inari, Tsunami or the villagers about my banishment. Inari and his mom would be upset at the villagers of Konohagakure and the villagers here would probably end the growing bond going on with them. I don't want that to happen because of me." he continued.

"Well who wouldn't? You are our here after all." he said with chuckle while Naruto gave him one of his toothy grins in response. The man then changed from a smile and made a straight face as he raised his brow. "Anyways, where are you planning on going? Will you be heading to another village?"

The boy just shook his head and gave the man a smile.

_**(Insert- Naruto Shippuden: Opening 6)**_

"No, I am just going to and see where the waves take me. Maybe I'll find something out there." he said as he looked far into the ocean before giving the good old man a smile. The jinchūriki then turned to the boat and pushed it into the water with the waves carrying the long boat. As he got on, he looked back to see the bridge builder looking at him with his sad smile still on his face. He waved goodbye and turned to face the ocean once more.

'_I wonder what will be kept in store for me now that this happened. Maybe I might find something to do for the rest of my life, wherever I'm going.' _he thought as he looked up to the sky and gave a smile with his blond hair blowing in the ocean wind.

_'Looks like it will be another of one my adventures.'_

He then let the sail loose and the boat rode across the waves as the Land of Fire disappeared from his view.

**_(Chapter Begin)_**

**- 8 Year Time Skip, Location: Unknown -**

In a small room in an unknown land, Nine powerful men stood in the middle of a large magical circle. Everything was going fine until they received a report that caused one of the men to snap.

"Those bakas in Fairy Tail have gone and done it again." said one of the mysterious men as his words echoed across the room. "They destroyed half a port this time!"

"To be honest, I kind of like those fools" said a young man. Unlike everyone else, this person was more visible than the others since light shone on him. He had blue hair and was dressed in an elegant, yet simple robe, consisting of a long white tunic with black stripes across the edges and on the upper part of the arms, a decorated collar, large straps connected to decorated buckles closing the inducement on the front over his shirt, and matching pants and shoes. In the land around here, he was known as a "Wizard Saint". One of the most powerful men across the land. A man next to him nodded in agreement before he talked to the people around him with his arms crossed around his chest.

"Yes, fools they are. But it is also a fact that they are a very capable lot." he replied with

This man short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache that reaches halfway to his mouth. He also wore a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. As soon as he said this, another member agreed with him. "I have to admit it but he is right." he said with a straight voice. After a few seconds, the one who was complaining received a message a yelled out in anger.

"DAMN IT! NOT THAT BOY AGAIN!"

"What happened this time." sighed the blue-haired mage, who was known as man known as Siegrain, questioned without changing the look on his relaxed face.

"Uzumaki happened. He destroyed a large portion of the forest nearby the city and caused a nearby village to panic at the incident." he said with an angry voice. The old short man from before just answered with a questionable tone.

"Well there is nothing we can do, he would just ignore us and just make it worse by doing it again like he did last time. At this all the members of the council sighed while the young blue-haired Wizard Saint just had a smirk on his face and wondered about the young blond.

_'Uzumaki Naruto, you never cease to amaze me, do you?' _

**~0~**

**- With Fairy Tail's Maelstrom, Location: Fairy Tail Guild -**

_**(Insert: Fairy Tail- Happy's Theme)**_

A man sneezed inside the Fairy Tail Guild Hall.

Uzumaki Naruto has gotten much older in the past years. He grew quite handsome and not to mention powerful. He was now a 20 year old man at the height of 6 feet with a good muscular build. He grew out of his old orange clothing and wore something more interesting...well, at least to him it was. His spiky blond hair had grown longer and more shaggier and had a bandanna with a symbol in the shape of a swirl like the Uzumaki symbol, was tied around his head in a knot while the ends of the long bandanna were hanging from the back of his head. He got a light tan skin growing up and still had the one and most prominent whisker marks. He also wore a white T-shirt with a very low V-neck that was tucked into his pants. An unseen orange stamp was placed on to the left of his chest though was covered by his black trench coat that went little down past his kneecaps with an Uzumaki Clan symbol sewn onto the back. His slightly saggy pants was in the color of navy blue with one orange thread of string, tied around his waist like a belt while an orange bag that that he owned, sat on the table.

Hey, just because he doesn't wear his old orange clothing doesn't mean that he still likes that color.

Ever since Naruto left on his journey, he learned many new **Jutsu **from the scrolls he had been given when he left Konohagakure. He found out that his Chakra affinity was actually **Wind** **Release **and learned quite a couple other jutsu as well. He even made some of his own within the eight years.

As he grew, the fox and him became good friends and good partners. Time passed on and Naruto was able to learn his name but unfortunately, could not yet control the chakra fully yet. He could now control the 7 Tailed State well but can hardly control 8 Tails since he didn't have the proper training. He can't fully use the full potential of the Kyūbi's chakra because of this and if he tried to go further than what he could already do...then you know what happens.

Our blond hero was currently talking to his fox friend as he sat down waiting for his favorite food to come. One thing that people wouldn't expect from his village was that he actually got smarter. He wasn't as smart as a Nara, but more of a battle smart guy. The fox taught him a thing or two. He grew a bit mature now but will forever still be the Number One Most Unpredictable, Knucklehead Ninja.

Well, he now considers himself as an ex-ninja now but you get what he's trying to say..

_'Looks like the guild is happy as usual.' _A moment and suddenly, he slammed his head onto the table._ 'Peaceful and quiet...this sucks."_

His large fox friend, Kurama, just chuckled inside his mind and shook his head and replied with a smile showing off his large fangs, **_'Bored as usual eh, Naruto?'_**

Naruto grimly nodded and grumbled in response, _"It has been a day past due since the last fight. When will things get exciting?"_

The people around the room were talking amongst themselves as they always do. Always happy, always loud, thats what the blonde liked about these guys though but could be boring every once in a while. Everything was going well until he sensed a familiar energy signature running to the guild. Naruto just smirked and looked at the doors counting down in his mind, waiting for it to burst open.

_'3...2...1...'_

_**(End Music: Fairy Tail- Happy's Theme)**_

Right on cue, the door opened with a large thud as they slammed against the walls. The cause of the slam caused everyone to look a young, yet hyperactive teen who Naruto was expecting. He was muscular young man of average height of 5' 8" with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky hair. Around his neck was a scale-patterned scarf like a reptile. He had the same tattoo like Naruto but instead of his left side of the chest, it was on the right side of his shoulder in the color of red. His outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat that was left open and untucked. This caused his bare chest to be exposed. He wore white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and black open-toed sandals.

Next to the pink-haired boy was a blue cat with a white underbelly that was flying in mid air. The cat had black eyes and a rectangular shaped head, thin eye brows and light blue cheek marks on his face near his two little whisker marks and a long white tail that ended with a white color at the tip. The flying cat had a rectangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. Surprisingly, not only his head was rectangular, his body was as well. Tied around his neck was a small green backpack who he seemed to like carrying around with him a lot because he wasn't complaining. He just kept his same happy smile, hence his name.

Though the next person he saw he did not know.

Next to the two _known_ personages, this person was a young female with brown eyes. She had shoulder length golden blonde hair tied by ribbons with a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She had large breasts and a curvaceous body with a zipped blue and white sleeveless shirt with a miniskirt that had a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, held silver and golden keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also had black, leather high heeled boots that gave her little more height to the height of 5' 6", but without it, she seemed to be at least a height of 5' 4".

"WE'RE BACK!" Natsu stomped and cried throughout the guild hall.

As he did, all the people around the room greeted the teen. It was then stopped abruptly when a random member of the crowed with large buckteeth and large brown eyebrows and brown hair that cause the pink-haired teen to snap.

"You went really all out this time!" yelled the man. "I heard Hargeon was-"

That was all he said before getting kicked in the face and smashed against the floor, breaking a table he was sitting by. Apparently the other blonde who had been with the pink-haired mage was not familiar with this common occurrence since just stood there with a shocked look as if she was asking "Why?!"

"YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT THE SALAMANDER!" Natsu said, which the victim surprisingly recovered fast from the kick and yelled back in defense.

"DON'T BLAME ME! I ONLY TOLD YOU SOME RUMORS I HAPPENED TO HEAR!"

"NANI?!"

"WANNA GO?!"

Not a second later the room turn into a war zone while the female blonde stood looking dumbfounded as the room erupted from their peaceful loud talking, into a large clash between friends. Naruto just laughed before remembering the time when he was 13 looking for a guild called Fairy Tail. _  
_

_'This reminds me of the time when I joined the guild.'_

* * *

_- Flashback -_

**- 8 years ago, Location: Entrance of Fairy Tail -**

_The young Uzumaki was walking up to the guild known as Fairy Tail and gave out and incredulous whistle. "Woaah...So this is the famous Fairy Tail guild, huh? " he said aloud with amazement. Naruto just gripped his bag tightly with excitement and gave out a large smile as he ran towards the doors laughing. He stopped in front of the doors before taking a deep breath and entered with and yelled to the top of his lungs causing everyone to look at him._

_"Yo! Uzumaki Naruto is the house, dattebayo!" He gave a wide, toothy grin as he was still full with excitement, until he noticed what was going and sweat dropped. What appeared to have happened was that a large fight seemed to be going on before Naruto opened doors since all eyes just stared at him with awkward silence. The reason why he guessed this was because chairs seemed to have been thrown, tables were split into two, and the people who were thought to be knocked unconscious woke up as they looked at the blond. Not to mention people were holding each other by the neck or clothes as they held their fists in the air preparing for a strike._

_The traveling ex-shinobi just gave them with a dumbfounded look. After a second of this, an old and extremely short man came up to him which made Naruto have no choice but to look down at him. He had black eyes and was growing bald since only the outer rims of his head were containing white hair with a thick white mustache on his upper lip. "Is this Fairy Tail?" the blond boy asked which the elderly man just nodded with a smile._

_"Yes it is young man. My name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail." the elderly man said as he gave him a peace sign. Naruto stood wide-eyed before he started laughing loudly gasping for air.. _

_"You are so tiny!" he said with a breath of air and continued to laugh trying to calm himself down, but inevitably failed. "Your at least half may size!" _

_The Fairy Tail guild master got a tick mark and smirked before he grew in size and towered the boy by a good 10 feet above him. **"Would you care to repeat that?" **the old man said with a dark voice. _

_Naruto just looked up at the man in shock from that man growing from such a small body, to a body that had gained muscles and gazed over him with a huge difference in size. He replied with a stuttering voice combined a tinge of fear. Who wouldn't if he was that big and had made his voice almost sound demonic! It was almost as deep as the Kyūbi's! _

_"N-No thanks." _

_The elderly man just smirked and shrunk down to his original size. With a sigh, he looked up at the young teen with a smile. __"What can I help you with young lad?" he said with a smile, just as if nothing happened. _

_Naruto sweat dropped. He calmed down a bit and took a deep, relaxing breath before he answered back with a formal tone, bowing down slightly. "__My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I wish to join the Fairy Tail guild." Makarov just gave a hard look at him and narrowed his eyes, making him give a audible gulp. He continued to look at him before he smile. Then he made on answer that shocked the blond traveler making him almost lose his balance from the floor._

_"Ok." _

_The blue-eyed Uzumaki raised his head and looked at the man and blinked a few times. _

_"Thats it?" asked the teenager, "No test? No trial? No check up?". The nearly bald old man just shook his head._

_"Nope! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"_

_ Naruto couldn't help but stand dumbstruck. 'That was easier than I thought.' After another couple minutes of pure silence, Naruto looked up to see the fight that had started all over again after their guild master had just accepted him that easily. Shaking his head from snapping out of his shock, he just gave gave out an grin and jumped in. After he gave out a happy thought, more chaos erupted within the fight._

_'I think I'm gonna like it here...' _

_Everything went crazy and he finally became an official member of Fairy Tail._

_- End Flashback -_

* * *

During the years, Naruto learned about the land he stumbled onto while traveling. The people known as mages, had an amazing ability called magic that could be used for basically almost everything starting with the ability to cast fire spells, making destructive blasts, the ability to give themselves a power boost and so on. So pretty much, you name it? At least one person can do that. The land was much more advanced in technology since the Ninja Nations were all focused about fighting and defending themselves in war. The good thing was that the land known as Fiore, never experienced war like his home country did as far as he knew. Naruto gave out a long happy sigh before looking back to the fight. It seemed like Happy, the blue cat, tried to stop his partner, before getting hit by a member of Fairy Tail and literally, bounced away, ricocheting from wall to wall before disappearing from his view hearing the cat scream as he vanished.

The blond-haired female just looked at the Fairy Tail guild hall with a large smile. But before anything else could happen, she gave out a large "Eep!" as she saw a nearly naked teen who was calling out for her new friend. The teen ignored her as he was looking around for the pink-haired mage.

"Oh? Natsu's back?! yelled the spiky black haired teen. He like he was about the age of 17. He had dark blue eyes and his body was toned and muscular with neckless that had an item hooked onto it shaped like a sword was stuck in stone. He usually wore a white jacket, but that was the problem about this guy. The one thing about him was that he had a habit well, VERY serious habit of...taking his clothes off. Naruto just sighed in relief seeing that he was at least wearing his boxers. He went to join the fight, a young brown haired female pointed out to the black haired boy about his clothes simply saying with a sigh.

"Gray, your clothes."

The teen known as Gray, just yelled out in shock as he saw the remaining clothes on his bare skin. This young woman was known as Cana Alberona. She was a tall, slim, young woman with, like the new blond, a large bust. She had long, mid-back length brown hair with varying shades of color, having been seen as bright brown, black, and, ultimately, plain brown with two shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe. Her outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She also had a pair of metal bracelets adorning her biceps, bearing an incision composed of many "_A_"s, and three simple, round metal bracelets on her right wrist. Though she may be pretty, she was known very well around Fairy Tail, since she heaviest drinker in the room. She just sighed and muttered something before going back to drinking a couple of gallons of booze from a nearby wooden tank with yet again, much to her shock.

The blond woman then noticed the ex-shinobi, acting like it was a movie and enjoying the fight which gave her a confused look before asking, "Um, excuse me?" The jinchūriki stopped and looked at her with a raised bow before she continued with her question with a worried look.

"Why aren't you joining the fight? Everyone besides you are just waving it aside like it's fun! Aren't you afraid that they might get hurt?"

The man just looked at her for a second before giving a smirk. "Trust me, this won't be the only time in Fairy Tail you see them like this." She gave him a confused look before she looked back at the fight.

After a couple of minutes of hearing fan girlish squeals from the female blond after seeing the beauty of Fairy Tail Mirajane, who preferred to be called as Mira, an angry roar erupted from the center of the fight right before their magic could be used. At the center stood gigantic black creature who towered before them as Naruto gave out a sad sigh as knowing the fight was sadly about to end.

**"THAT IS ENOUGH, YOU FOOLS!"** yelled out the mighty creature with a demonic voice.

Everyone stopped abruptly and stood still not moving a muscle. The silence was then broken when the woman known as Mirajane looked up at the creature with a smile. Mirajane was is a slim young woman of below average height of 5' 6". She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She had large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body with a large bust as well while she wore a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps and circle around the waist.

_'You know I can't believe I just noticed until now but now looking around, there are a lot of people her with large busts.'_

**"I'm not complaining."**

_'Oh shut up.'_

"Oh, you're still here, Master?" said the white-haired beauty. Makarov only nodded in response while Naruto just looked at him with a frown. Naruto was happy that Makarov was here, but not happy seeing him stopping the fight going on between guild members. Natsu was the only one still standing in the center of the guild as he gave a victorious laugh.

"What a bunch of wimps! Looks like I win this-" Poor Natsu was then crushed by a large foot, stomping on the boy's body as he twitched on the floor.

Naruto just laughed hysterically as he held his stomach trying to calm himself down before he saw the creature turn to the blond key holder while the guild master, just towered above everyone and looked at her.

**"Are you new here?" **the apparent demon asked surprisingly politely.

She nodded fiercely with a frightened look,"Y-Yes!"

The guild master then all of a sudden, shrunk in size until he was back to his original form which Lucy, since Naruto heard her name while she was talking to Mira, just looked at the tiny man in shock as he said, "Nice to meetcha!"

"Tiny!" she exclaimed. "Wait, he is your Master?!" Mira just nodded with her famous smile with a light'n happy "Yep!"

"NARUTO!"

The said man who was still laughing, came to a stop and looked over to the small man with a calm look. The master only continued to yell at him with rage. "Why didn't you stop the fight going on you BAKA?! Look at all the repairs that would need to be done!" yelled out the Master. Lucy just looked at the man she talked to before in shock while the blond man just gave out a bored sigh before smirking at the man.

"Come on jiji, you know I need something to amuse myself once in a while." Naruto said sarcastically and stood up.

Lucy sweat dropped while the master the just got a tick mark on his forehead. He took in a deep breath before he tried to do a large backflip to stand on the balcony, that failed horribly by the way, and hit his head on the wooden rail. He rubbed his head in pain before standing on the the balcony. He cleared his throat while everyone in the guild nervously, excluding the blond Uzumaki, looked at their guild master, waiting for his upcoming words.

"You guys have gone and done it again!" the old man yelled, "Look at how much paperwork the council the council sent me this time! And it's all complaints! All you guys ever do is get the council mad at me! Especially you Naruto!" he said while everyone looked at the blond sitting cooly on a chair with his arms and legs crossed over each other. "You left a huge crater in the forest nearby here while _'training'_!"

Naruto just calmly put his arms over his neck, "Hey! At least something came out of it." he said with a smirk while everyone just snickered at the comment while Makarov was getting another tick mark on his forehead.

He looked at the blond man with an angry face before the master smirked and said, "However...". At that moment, all the papers he held in his hand burst into flames. "I say to heck with the Magic Council!" and threw the papers on fire into the air which Natsu, jumped into the air, consuming the flames.

_**(Insert: Fairy Tail - Main Theme *Slow Version*)**_

"Listen up!"

The mages of Fairy Tail looked up at their master, listening attentively. "Power that surpasses reason is still born from reason. Magic is not a miraculous power. It is only realized when the flow of energy inside us and the flow of energy in the natural world come into perfect sync! Magic comes from mental strength and focus-no, it comes from your entire soul! Worry about the eyes watching from high above and you will make no progress in the ways of magic! Don't let the fools on the council scare you! Follow the path you believe in! That is what Fairy Tail Wizards do!"

Naruto just smiled while both guild master and Maelstrom rose their right hands, making the sign of a backwards "L" with the everyone followed their lead. At this, everyone yelled with a happy roar, showing their proof of being Fairy Tail Wizards. Although one thing was missing which the blond forgot since the beginning of the fight. Little did he know, he forgot about the ramen he was waiting for and was no where to be seen.

_**(End Music: Fairy Tail - Main Theme *Slow Version*)**_

* * *

**- 2 Days Later, Location: Fairy Tail Guild -**

A few days have past since the recent brawl. Lucy had become an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild and for the past few days, already completed a couple of missions with the hyperactive pink haired teen. Naruto was sitting against the wall watching the common occurrence going on between guild mates. Mira was handing out drinks to everyone, Cana was drinking, Natsu and Gray were fighting with lightning coming from their foreheads, Lucy was looking for a job to do to pay her rent, and Happy was enjoying the fish he was currently eating. This time, Naruto actually got his ramen and was devouring the _'gift by the gods'_. Naruto just watched them in amusement as if it was a TV Show for him, eating the ramen while looking at the _'drama' _between Lucy and Loke. He just laughed as he saw Lucy standing there in awkwardness while Loki was somehow having sparkles come and shine around him. He then laughed at the _'C__ruel twist of fate' _seeing that the one he was flirting with, turned out that she Celestial Wizard which everyone besides Lucy know that he has a bad history with them. Although many did wonder about what exactly happened, including Naruto. He then opened his eyes when he heard Natsu and Gray yelling out a spell as they charged towards him.

**Karyū no Tekken! (Fire Dragon's Iron Fist) / _Aisu Meiku_: _Cōrudo Ekusukaribā! (Ice Make: Cold Excalibur_)**

Naruto just smiled and folded his arms. Before he could do anything else, he vanished. It was almost as if he wasn't there. It was only one second away when that happened and Natsu and Gray smashed right into each other's heads. They both fell and at the same time where their eyes had swirls. Naruto was now standing sideways against the wall smile. This was a common occurrence for everyone. They just breathed a heave

"You know, if I really wanted to I could have just knocked you out at that moment when you were charging me."_  
_

"How are you doing that?!" Naruto heard from the Celestial Wizard with as she looked at him shocked. She was looking at the man, not to mention standing sideways, who was doing it as if he had done it many times before.

He grinned, "I have a much different type of ability than the rest of you."

Lucy just stood there wide-eyed with an open jaw from the simple excuse but oh, she wasn't convinced. She was about to continue before he heard the door of the guild hall open with a large slam. Coming from the door Loke was panting with fear. All eyes turned to him as yelled out with worry in his voice.

"This is bad!" he said. The room started quieting down until there was silence. A few seconds passed before he continued with a low worried voice, but was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Its Erza...She's back!"

The whole room was filled with shock and fear as they heard his sentence. Naruto just looked at the orange haired teen with hope in his eyes.

_'Erza? __It has been a while since I've see her, I wonder how she's been?'_

* * *

_- Flashback -_

**_- 8 years ago, Location: Fairy Tail -_**

_A 12 year old Naruto, soon turning 13, sat down by the bar eating his favorite food in the world, the food of the gods, the one and only delicious, ramen. Naruto was enjoying his daily lunch as he enjoyed the peace and quiet. It was rather boring from time to time but would always break out into a brawl sooner or later. Even he joined in the fight every so often!_

_While eating, he heard a very young and frustrated Gray talking to a brown haired girl, Cana Alberona who was talking about what about Gray that was going to make him super lucky but unfortunately, Cana didn't know since her **Card Magic** wasn't specific enough. The young Uzumaki just sighed in annoyance since Gray was a cocky and prideful kid._

_"Do it again!" demanded the young Ice Mage. Cana just looked at him with an annoyed look before the boy continued, "Why am I supposed to be super lucky today?"_

_"The result will be the same every time." she exasperated, "And wait, why wouldn't you be happy with that?" she then questioned the nearly naked boy. In response, Gray just put his arms around the back of his neck gave out a frustrated sigh._

_"This morning I got stuck in a ditch, and lost my wallet..." he said as he looked away. Naruto just looked at the kid with a mischievous smirk before the boy gave out an annoyed sigh and continued. "Nothing good has happened." he said which made Naruto make his move._

_"I thought you were a stripper Gray! What happened?" he yelled out. Gray's face turned tomato red while everyone in the room start to roar with laughter. It was all stopped when they heard the doors open up slowly with a creak, making everyone look in the same direction with an interested look. Coming from the door was a young red head, who they weren't expecting, walking down the center of the guild with tattered clothes and an eye patch over her right eye. She had short scarlet hair and had an old plain bag with server tears. Everyone murmured among themselves as they questioned the situation._

_"Someone's kid come wandering in?"_

_"She doesn't look like some regular street kid to me." _

_Everyone looked at her while everyone continued to murmur among themselves while the young blond looked at her and said the usual when a new member was wanting to join the guild._

_"Yo! Welcome to Fairy Tail, home of the awesome wizards of Earthland!"_

_She just looked at the blond who had a grin on his face before turning around and walked away towards the guild master's office. Naruto just gave out a pout and looked in the direction she was heading to._

_'I wonder what is her reason for wanting to join the guild like that?'_

**_~0~_**

_A few days have past since the scarlet haired girl joined the guild. She now wore an armored suit that covered her torso and a white skirt brown boots and black leggings. She still wore the same eyepatch over her right eye since the day she arrived here in the guild. She was now sitting on a table in the corner that she sat at for the past couple of days while everyone else were happily cheering as usual. _

_"I feel bad for her cause she is always alone." the young brunette said suddenly making the young Ice Mage reply with his usual rude tone._

_"Then instead of sitting down, go talk to her." he said with a calm look. Cana just shook her head with a sigh. _

_"I already tried, she just completely ignored me."_

_Next to the two young mages, Naruto frowned as he looked at redheaded girl. 'She looks so sad. I can see the pained look in her eyes. I wondered what happened?'. A few seconds later, he grew a confident smile. Surprising Gray and Cana, their blond friend stood up from their table and walked over to the scarlet haired girl and grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it to the table and sat down. Naruto looked at her with a large smile and raised his hand._

_"Yo!"_

_Erza just raised her eyes at him before looking back at her food, ignoring the blond, but he didn't give up. "The name is Uzumaki Naruto, nice to meet ya, dattebayo!" This time, she actually looked at him and swallowed her food._

_"What do you want?" she asked rudely._

_He gave out a small frown, 'I wonder what I could do to make her smile...' A few seconds came to pass until an idea popped into his head. 'Oh I know!'_

_"I just wanna see if we can hang out some time, that's all. And maybe we can be friends...?" He trailed the word "friends" seeing Erza's reaction. She just stopped chewing on her food from the word as he said the final word. She looked at the blond with an straight face soon turning a bit upset. Before anything else could be said, she put down her bread on her plate as she stood up from her chair._

_"If that's all, I will be taking my leave." she said plainly and walked away, seeming to try and maintain her cool from the words he just said. She walked out the guild doors and Naruto just sat on the same chair thinking about what happened. _

_'Was it something I said?' _

_He too stood up from his chair and followed her out of the guild doors as well._

**~0~**

**- A couple hours later, Location: River in Magnolia -**

**__****(Insert: Naruto Shippuden- Companions)**

_Naruto watched the young Erza Scarlet was currently sitting by a river with her arms wrapped around her legs. She was crying for a reason that Naruto did not know about but decided not to ask. After a couple seconds of standing there looking at the crying girl, the silence was then broken when he talked making the soon-to-be S-Class mage tense. _

_"So this has been where you have been going to for the past couple of days." The 11 year old girl looked at him with surprise fining him there. She still had tears threatening to come out from her eye making him feel sympathy for her, but did not express his sorrow look._

_"What do you want Naruto." she said with a plain look while the teen blinked and gave a small smile._

_"Can I take a seat next to you?" he asked as she made no other response besides wiping her teary eye with her hand. But from the she acted earlier by trying to communicate with her, she didn't walk away so he guessed that means she meant a yes. He walked over next to her and sat down. For next couple of minutes, the two of them sat there in silence. _

_"Erza. You and I, we have a lot in common ya know?" the blond Uzumaki said startling the scarlet-haired girl once more. She looked up at the hyperactive boy. He looked up to the cloud with a little bit of sadness on his face. "The pain of being alone, I've been there ya know..."_

_ She still had some tears forming and falling from her brown eye. His previous words made her question him as he continued to stare up into the clouds. "Well if you are feeling alone, why do you act so happy all the time? Are you just doing that to make others happy?" Erza had to admit, she thought he was lying to her which got her a bit mad. If people knew how they felt, they would always at least have some pain they would show. She was about to say something else by opening her mouth once more but was cut off before anything else could be said by the golden-haired teen._

_"It's because I have learned that crying doesn't solve your problems. As long as I am my precious people with me, I can do anything." Naruto said with a smile. Erza kept on looking at the young blond as she still had some tears forming from her eyes but wiped it away calming down from her sadness. Naruto stood up from the dirt and looked at Erza while she continued to stare at him as he sat up. He lowered his hand until it stopped in front of her while she continued to look at it, seeming that the boy was waiting for her to take his hand surprising her a bit once more from his silent question._

_"Erza."_

_ The young armored girl looked up at him where blue and brown eyes met. He had a smile on his face which his tan skin shone from the setting sun making her blush a little as he continued to talk. "I will always be there for you. When times are tough or when you need someone to talk to, just call my name. After all, you are one of my friends, right? And my friends are always one of my precious people." he said with his famous foxy grin._

_She looked at blond with a small smile as she took his hand and was pulled up quickly and fell into his arms. She looked up to see his deep blue eyes looking at her as she realized that she was holding onto him. Her blush on her face from before turned into a dark shade of red becoming more visible. But like Naruto always was, he didn't notice the unusual reaction._

_"I'll always be there for you whenever you need me." he declared with a happy voice making her go from her sad expression into a slight smile, since she had never smiled before since she had arrived. "And that is a promise of a lifetime!"_

_- End Flashback -_

* * *

While in his thoughts, he was unable to notice that Mira looked at the smiling blond as she waved her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him back to reality.

"Naruto...hey, Mirajane to Naruto...hello?" Mira sighed as the blond man continued to ignore her as he was still in his daze making Lucy sweat drop at the actions happening unknowingly to Naruto. She regained her smile, "Well...we've lost him." she said, giving up. Lucy once again stood dumbfounded on how easily she gave up. The only thing was that once he was like this, it was basically impossible for him to get out. Some people wondered if he had his own fantasy world in there, except they didn't know how right they were about having a small room in there for a large fox.

In reality, the young Dragonslayer and Ice Mage stopped fighting as they looked pale when hearing Erza's name while everyone but the blonde was freaking out. "Wait, Erza? You mean the person Natsu mentioned earlier?" she asked the former S-Rank **Take-Over** Wizard. Natsu and Gray talked about her for a bit Mira just nodded with a smile as her response.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail after all." she said. At that moment, they heard the sound of armor clacking together with large stomps. Everyone stopped and looked at the door with the sounds of random members of the guild murmuring among themselves with slight fear in their voices.

"It's her..."

"Those are Erza's footsteps..."

"She's come back..."

As the loud footsteps came closer making the room vibrate, the famous Titania of Fairy Tail walked through the guild doors with a large horn as she came outside of the guild doors and placed down with a thud that echoed across the room. Naruto whistled at the size of the _'reward'_ that she seemed to be carrying.

"I've returned. Is the master here?" the wielder of the gigantic item said as looked around they guild looking for the short guild master.

Naruto couldn't help but think about her. To him, she was now a beautiful young woman who had grown out of her short hair into long set that went down a little below her shoulder blades with scarlet hair and had now not just one, but two brown eyes. She was a bit taller from the other woman with the size of at least 5' 8" like Natsu and had a slender figure that Lucy described as amazing, since she said it out loud, as her attire consists of a custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths. On her armor she had a Fairy Tail Stamp on the breastplate covering her torso in the color of red with a blue skirt, black boots and emerald-like earings.

Mira was the first to answer back. "Welcome back!" she said with he usual happy tone. "Master is currently at a conference."

"I see." the female knight replied back with a nod as member of Fairy Tail questioned the S-Class Wizard not even a few seconds after that.

"What is that humongous thing, Erza?" the member of Fairy Tail asked and she answered with a simple plain look.

"It's the horn of a monster I had defeated on my quest. The locals decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir. Is it a problem?" she finished with a small glare. The questioner just shook his head a quickly as he could saying that it is not a problem at all. There was silence for a few seconds before the blond ex-nin waved his hand and called out her name.

"Yo! Erza-chan! I knew I would see that pretty face from somewhere!" he said with his usual go-lucky tone. As soon as Erza heard the voice, she looked at Fairy Tail's Maelstrom with a happy smile.

"Oh, Naruto, I didn't see you there..." she said with her smile from his previous comment before shaking her head trying to take her mind off it. Naruto just looked at her tilting his head in confusion before she looked back at the guild with a serious face.

Mira just sighed at the blond from his cluelessness, _'How dense can Naruto be?' _she thought before Erza called out two names that were always familiar around Fairy Tail since they were the only Fire and Ice duo that fight non-stop literally every single day.

"Are Natsu and Gray here?" she said suddenly making the two rivals put an arm around each other, holding their hands with fake smiles and sweating nervously.

"Aye!" said the flying cat as he flew by them.

"O-oh hey there Erza. We're just hanging out like good friends tend to do!" said Gray with a fearful look in their eyes.

"Aye!" Natsu said agreeing with him which, for some reason, freaked Lucy out.

"WHY IS NATSU TALKING LIKE HAPPY?!" She loudly asked, shocked since he has never acted this way for the past days he knew him. Naruto stifled a laugh while Erza smiled at her other two childhood friends.

"I am pleased to see you two getting along well, though it is only natural for the best of friends to fight each other every once in a while."

"Well I wouldn't say we are the best of friends." he muttered still sweating nervously and Natsu gave out another "Aye!" to agree with him. As soon as that happened, Lucy moved over to the blond ex-nin and whispered with a question.

"Why are they so scared of her? Did she do something to them that made them like this?" Naruto just laughed a bit at her question and nodded.

"A few years ago, Natsu challenged Erza to a fight and got beat up so bad that he was scared of her ever since and Gray was found naked and she beat him up for it as well. She even beat up Loke for hitting on her once." he said with an amused smile. _'Ha! I still remember the look on his face right after she punched him. It was priceless!'_ he thought with a grin and put his hand to his chin with wonder._ 'I wonder if I still have that photo..."_

"Natsu, Gray. I want you two to do me a favor." said the scarlet-haired woman, gaining the blond's attention. Never before has he heard her actually needing help from someone before, even from him. She put her hands on her hips before continuing with her favor, "While traveling I heard something that has gotten me worried." making Naruto look at her with a raised brow.

"I would normally talk to the master before dealing with this problem but since he is not here we will have to do this on our own. Besides Naruto, the two of you are the strongest wizards here, and I could really use your help." This caused the people listening to their conversation to start talking amongst themselves before she said something else shocking the guild even more.

"Naruto. I would like you to come as well." she said looking over her shoulder. "You are the currently the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail and I know that the more people helping, the better of a chance we have of completing this mission. Do you accept?"

Naruto just put his arms around his neck and smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's been a while since I have had some action myself." he said making her smile before continuing. "Alright then, we will meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

_'Me and him? On the same team?' _both rivals thought as they looked at each other.

Mira just looked as shocked as everyone else in the room. "Erza, Natsu, and Gray, even Naruto working together? I never saw that one coming." said the former S-Class Mage. "This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

At the moment, Naruto just gave a large toothy grin.

"So, this is gonna be fun!" he said, putting a fist in his open palm, excited for his new adventure.

_**(Chapter End)**_

* * *

**(A/N: Yeah yeah, I know it took a while but I had Writer's Block. I couldn't figure out what to write for this chapter so yell at me! It's finally over! Long chapter too. Anyways, to answer some of your questions from the reviews and somethings you might be thinking about:**

**1.) Why did you just skip 8 years ahead instead of doing a filler?**

**A: It's because that would ruin the story! I will reveal the truth of Naruto's past later on. If I just did a filler, then there would be no point in the story adding some suspense.**

**2.) Why in the world is Erza blushing in the flashback?**

**A: Just imagine this, you embarrass yourself from standing up and fall into a boy/girls arms after he tried to help you get up. It's that simple, she doesn't have feelings for him yet but as you can tell, she does like him a little bit. Their relationship will deepen as the story goes forward though.**

**3.) How come Naruto can't control anymore tails than 6 without going on a rampage? **

**A: He didn't have the proper training. Yes he can control more of it's power but the more the tails, the more the hatred he gains since he wasn't able to conquer his hatred like in the anime/manga when he went into the Waterfall to face himself.**

**And well...that's it! Now that I am on vacation, I can write a lot more! And don't worry! There will finally be some action in the next chapter where you can see all the characters fight. Don't worry, I'll be updating soon! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! ~****LGM)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Blast From the Past!

**(A/N: Chapter 3 is out! Woop ****woop! Thank goodness, this took me a while to write due to something that came up after Chapter 2. It wasn't a bad thing though incase you were wondering. And man I have already got so many reviews just from only TWO Chapters...I am so happy right now that I could just run out my window, but then again I would be dead so that isn't a good idea since a lot of you guys want me to continue my story. ANYWAYS, enough with my talking, time for the story! With the power within me, I say that it sucks since I DO NOT own Naruto/Fairy Tail. This is also a Naruto x Erza Fanfic. Now for the story, hope you guys like it! R&R!)**

"Naruto" - Regular Speech

'_Naruto'_ - Regular Thoughts/Sarcastic Remark

_"Naruto"_- _Flashbacks_

"**Naruto" - **Dragon/Demon/Monster Summoning Spirit's Speech/Name of a Justu/Names of Spells

_'_**_Naruto'_ - **Dragon/Demon/Monster/Summoning Spirit's Thoughts

_**(Naruto)**_ - Song Insert/Chapter Begin or End

**- Naruto -** - Stating a place or time

_**Summary: **__**Sometimes I wondered why did they treat me like that when I was doing what they asked. Betrayed, I left, to another land and found people who I can call my Nakama, a family. Eight years later, it was then when people from my past decides its time for me to go home. That was the only problem. The thing is...I am home.**_

_"What you see isn't necessarily reality. Everyone has secrets… Things they can't tell others. There are no normal people anywhere."_

~Celty Sturluson

* * *

**(Previous Chapter)**

"Natsu, Gray. I want you two to do me a favor." said the scarlet-haired woman, gaining the blond's attention. Never before has he heard her actually needing help from someone before, even from him. She put her hands on her hips before continuing with her favor, "While traveling I heard something that has gotten me worried." making Naruto look at her with a raised brow.

"I would normally talk to the master before dealing with this problem but since he is not here we will have to do this on our own. Besides Naruto, the two of you are the strongest wizards here, and I could really use your help." This caused the people listening to their conversation to start talking amongst themselves before she said something else shocking the guild even more.

"Naruto. I would like you to come as well." she said looking over her shoulder. "You are the currently the strongest mage in all of Fairy Tail and I know that the more people helping, the better of a chance we have of completing this mission. Do you accept?"

Naruto just put his arms around his neck and smirked. "Wouldn't miss it for the world. It's been a while since I have had some action myself." he said making her smile before continuing. "Alright then, we will meet at the train station tomorrow morning."

_'Me and him? On the same team?' _both rivals thought as they looked at each other.

Mira just looked as shocked as everyone else in the room. "Erza, Natsu, and Gray, even Naruto working together? I never saw that one coming." said the former S-Class Mage. "This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!"

At the moment, Naruto just gave a large toothy grin.

"So, this is gonna be fun!" he said, putting a fist in his open palm, excited for his new adventure.

~0~

_**(Chapter Begin)**_

**- 1 Day Later, Location: Magnolia Train Station -**

Everyone was now at the train station waiting for Erza to arrive. The only things that Naruto was hating was the two was the two rivals of Fairy Tail were going at it again. Lucy was there too while she just held her new Celestial Spirit named, Plue, were sitting on the seat next to him. She was sent here to make sure the two mages were under control by Mirajane while Erza wasn't looking but unfortunately, failed miserably. They just sat there where they just looked at the ongoing fight with a deadpanned look while the exceed just looked at his fish, gnawing on it with a happy face.

"AAAGH! Teaming up with you is the worst idea EVER!" roared very angry Natsu. Gray just looked at him intently with a glare.

"THAT'S WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY! If Erza wanted help, she should have only asked me and not a HOT-HEAD like you to come along!" the Ice mage yelled back at his friend and rival, causing some of Natsu's veins on his forehead to pop out with irritation.

"THEN TAKE CARE OF IT YOURSELF! I DIDNT WANT TO GO ANYWAYS!" the Fire Dragon Slayer yelled louder.

Naruto knew that they didn't like each other all that much but this was ridiculous. _'They don't have to fight every single time they see each other.'_ he thought with frustration.

For the next few minutes, they continued to argue calling out names at each other. Naruto just put his hand on his forehead and rubbed his temples with annoyance at the fighting until the Magnolia Train Station disappeared from his view to where his friend was being held in his mindscape. What he saw his friend and partner do made him raise a brow with astonishment. The fox was laying down holding his large ears with his paws, seeming to try and block the sound of the yelling that could be heard from outside the room making the blond groan.

"**Can you tell those annoying pests to yelling** **already!** **They are disturbing me with my daily nap with their constant complaining, so loud that I can hear even from here. And this is YOUR mind!"** he growled. Naruto just pinched the bridge of his nose with displeasure at the teen's behaviors and sympathized for his long time friend.

_'You and me both buddy, this annoys the hell out of me as well. There are times that I just want to beat them down senseless.' _

**"Then why not? I would rather have them scream in pain than hear them fighting." **Kurama said with a evil smile, showing off his fangs from the corner of his mouth. Naruto just sighed and looked up to his blood-red eyes, **"I would personally love to go up there myself if you may."** he continued. Naruto knew this was ridiculous for their fighting, but the fox would just torture them, it's that simple.

_'You know that if I even did, they still don't know about you. And what Erza-chan do to me if she saw what I did to Natsu and Gray...'_

He shivered at the thought. He didn't want to get on her bedside like last time. It reminded him to never, I mean NEVER, to try and do a prank on Erza but hiding her cake by eating it, again. He was in the hospital room for a day with a black eye, a concussion, and a of a kind, Erza's one hit knockout, to the face.

_'Well, I guess I would do the same as her if someone at my ramen. But I would probably just hit them with my **Rasengan** while I am at it. Erza just probably took it easy on me unlike Natsu and Gray. They got it worse when they tried to fight her.'_

Kurama just chuckled and replied with a grin that showed off his fangs as usual. **"Ahhhh, so your worried about your mate getting angry at you heh?"**

Naruto stumbled and took a few seconds for him to regain his balance. He looked at Kurama with a major blush, _"S-Shut up you damn fox! She is not my 'mate', dattebayo!" _he stuttered from embarrassment. Yes, he had to admit she was pretty. But for him to say that she was his _'mate'__?_ It was too embarrassing to think about. Before anything else could be said, he was shut away from his mind. He back into the real world...still hearing the fox chuckling from him embarrassing the jinchūriki.

As he opened his eyes much to his annoyance, he heard the two rivals still arguing once more as he started to look at his feet. "Damn you, Kurama..." the blond muttered with reddened cheeks from his encounter with his rather large friend.

The Celestial Wizard turned to look at him as she heard his small talk and raise a brow, "Naruto-san? Are you ok...and why are you blushing?"

Naruto just looked at the teen and blinked and gave out a small smile. "Its nothing, just remembering someone say something to me that bothered me, that's all." His blush disappeared and the both of them continued to look back at their ongoing fight.

"What are we going to do about them? They aren't stopping and it's hopeless when I tried." she said as she gave a out a big sigh and her Spirit just gave out a **"Pun!"** in agreement. Naruto thought for a while before making a mischievous smile which kind of scared Lucy.

"YO! NATSU! GRAY! If ya don't shut the hell up, I will tell a certain someone that I know, you were fighting again." he proclaimed loudly. The two mages paled and looked at him simultaneously.

"You wouldn't..." they both said and trailed off with fear with fear. Naruto was now looking at them triumphantly, finally able to be one of the people besides Makarov and Erza to stop them, even if he had to threaten them using her name.

"Just watch me, I'll do it any day." A reassuring and evil smirk appeared on his face. For a minute, they went into a stare off until he smiled. "It's about time you got here Erza-chan, we were just talking about you." he said without taking his eyes of the other two teens. The other three just looked to the direction and saw the one and only, Erza Scarlet. Lucy's jaw opened in disbelief at the size of her luggage she was carrying with ease while the two rivals putting and arm around each other with fake smiles, sweating nervously once more.

The scarlet-haired beauty just smiled as she looked at Naruto. "Yes, sorry I am late. I had to make sure I had everything before I left. And it's good to see Natsu and Gray getting along as well." The pink-haired boy agreed with her. Lucy just deadpanned once again seeing him making another Happy remark and Naruto laughing a bit from her response. He looked at Erza and gave her a foxy smile.

"It's no problem." he said as he stood up and uncrossed his arms that were folded across his chest, "Well now that we are all here, we can get going." As they were about to start moving, they heard the pink-haired teen call out Erza's name making both Naruto and Erza look back.

The female knight then turned to face Natsu and saw him with an excited yet firm look. "Yes, what is it?" she asked making the son of Igneel clench his hand in front of his face and smirked.

"When we get get back, I want you to fight me. I have gotten stronger than last time and I know now I can beat you!" Naruto beamed a smile at the teen while Lucy, Gray, even his partner Happy, looked at him in shock.

**"He reminds me of you when you were a child, Naruto." **Kurama said with a small smile to which Naruto just nodded his head in agreement and he kept his ongoing smile.

_'Yeah, he kinda does remind me of myself back then, __doesn't he.' _

Erza then too gave him a small smile and looked at him in the eyes, "You do seem stronger but enough to beat me? We will just have to see." she said with a lot confidence, "But very well, I accept your challenge." she concluded making the teen's eyes twinkle with excitement.

Natsu in response all of a sudden had small sparks of flames appearing all around him making Naruto sweat drop. "All RIGHT! I AM ALL FIRED UP!" he yelled with his voice echoing throughout the station. Naruto just gave out a chuckle, knowing what was going to happen to the fully energized teen as soon as they get on the train.

~0~

**- An hour later, Location: Onibas Station -**

The team had just arrived at Onibas Station. It was relaxing, almost half the time. Unfortunately, during the ride they had to deal with Natsu's transportation sickness since it was his weakness for being a Dragon Slayer. Naruto had to feel bad for the teen since he had to admit most fast ways to get around Fiore was through trains or a magic mobile.

"Do you think they'll still be here Erza? From what it seems they might have left already." the Ice Mage asked as they exited the train station.

The armored woman just answered with a plain look, "I have no idea." she said simply, "That's what we are here to find out."

Naruto walked next to them with his hands behind his neck as they walked through the train station in Onibas. The continued to walk for a few more seconds until the Dragon Slayer's partner and best friend pointed something out that made them all feel like idiots.

"Hey where's Natsu?" Happy chirped as his usual attitude. This made everyone look back at the train as it sped away while the redheaded mage brought herself down. "Well, there he goes." he still said with smile as he waved him off.

"How could I be so foolish!" she exclaimed making Lucy and Gray look at her in surprise. "Natsu hates transportation and I left him on the train while we were getting off! This is my fault." She then turned to the three members of her team and continued with her same guilty tone, "One of you please hit me as my punishment."

Everyone just deadpanned. Naruto just sighed and looked at his redheaded friend, "I got this." he said as walked up to her making the Ice and Celestial Mage look at him with suspicious gaze as he walked passed them heading towards her.

"Is he actually going to do it?!" Lucy said in shock as the black-haired teen just stared at his long time friend with a stupefied face.

Naruto just stood in front of the female knight and brought his hand up as Erza cringed waiting for the upcoming strike. Until she felt a flick to her forehead making her give out a cute "Eep!" as she pressed her hand to the _'abused' _spot.

"Was that Erza just now?" Lucy asked, intrigued with her voice.

"And it was, cute..." Gray agreed as he saw

She looked up at the blond with a startled look waiting for something else. Instead, he gave her one of his foxy smiles and chuckled at her reaction. "Erza-chan, you need to stop being so hard on yourself. We don't wanna damage that beautiful face of yours." he said with a chuckle.

The scarlet-haired beauty turned around quickly with her back facing the whiskered blond with a small blush across her face. Naruto just scratched his head in confusion since he was only teasing her. That was when Lucy came to understand about something that she remembered Mira say to her before she left on her quest.

* * *

- Flashback -

**- Before the Quest, Location: Fairy Tail Guild -**  


_"Hey Lucy!" the white-haired beauty of Fairy Tail whispered loudly at her blond friend who turned her head towards the soft voice._

_"Yes Mira-san?" Lucy replied as she beamed a smile at her friend. She was just leaving to go join up with her friends heading towards the train station. What scared her a bit was the way Mira came closer to her as she put a hand to her mouth trying to say something._

_"Naruto can be a bit clueless to things when it comes to a girl's feelings. Just be mindful of that incase anything happens during the mission." Lucy just looked at her tilting her head in confusion with a question mark appeared over her head. Mira just smiled in response to her bewilderment and shook her head._

_"Never mind. But if anything happens like that to him, you let me know. Got that?" Lucy hesitantly nodded and continued on her way to the train station with confusion as she thought about her experience with her kind friend._

_'I wonder what she meant by that.' _

_She shook her head at the thought and put on a smile as she continued to walk out the doors of Fairy Tail._

- End Flashback -

* * *

_'So Erza likes Naruto?"_ she thought in amazement,_ 'Never saw that one coming.' _For a minute she was caught up in thought until she realized that her friends had already went over to start trouble again. Starting with the nearest emergency brake, stopping the trains on the tracks.

"What on earth are you doing?!" a train conductor shouted at the armored woman, who seemed to have gotten rid of the blush from the previous comment not so long ago. The redhead replied cooly as the Naruto smirk at the event currently happening. Lucy seemed to look at Naruto with a curious look on her face making Naruto turn his head to look at her.

"Is there something wrong?" Lucy shook her head immediately as soon as he noticed with a nervous sweat coming down the side of her face while waving her hands in front of her face.

"Nope! Nothing at all!" she said with a nervous laugh and turned around, leaving it at that. Unknowingly, right as the tall blond continued to observe the argument going on, the blonde teen peeked through the corner of her eyes seeing if he would do anything else regarding with the scary redhead.

"Erza." The three members of Fairy Tail looked at the whiskered man who had his smirk still on his face. "We should use this time to catch up with the train so we have more time to find Eisenwald. By doing that we can have more time to find out whatever "Lullaby", is." he expounded with a serious tone. "Can you get a magic-mobile up and ready?"

Erza blinked at the idea, "Of course." she replied and nodded with agreement.

Within a few minutes they were already by the side of the railroad track. Much to Lucy's surprise, Naruto didn't get in the magic item. Instead, he ran along side them since he said they were "Boring". As they caught up to the train with great speed, Natsu crashed out of the window and flew towards his team and slammed onto Gray since he was riding on the roof of the car. As they fell off with their heads throbbing in pain, Naruto laughed as they rolled onto the ground.

"Natsu are you ok?!" Erza yelled out to them from the driver's window as they screeched to a stop. After another few minutes, they started arguing once more making Naruto's headache return once more. Why? Because the two were at it once again.

"That hurt you idiot!"

"Shut up! I can't believe you left me behind like that!"

This made Erza feel guilty once more as she hung her head down slightly. **"She is still too hard on herself kit."** Kurama said with a frown to which Naruto just nodded in agreement. As usual, she always did this if she felt as if she had done something wrong.

_'You have no idea.'_

"Anyways, I am glad you are ok though Natsu." Unfortunatly for Natsu, his head was slammed hard from his head connecting with her armor from the powerful hug she gave people. He yelled out with pain for a couple of seconds after rubbing his injured spot trying to deal with the pain, then he sent a glare towards everyone.

"No I am not alright!" he declared with a stomp as he looked at the other members of the party, "Some guy attacked me on the train before you guys got here." Now this got everyone's attention.

"Who attacked you?" Gray demanding voice.

"The same guys who tried to take Happy." Natsu tapped his foot impatiently while he was thinking about the person who attacked him, "Said he was from Eisenwald." he continued making Naruto already seeing the upcoming strike as Erza widen her eyes with rage.

She slapped him hard across the face and he went crashing to the floor with a faint red mark was printed on his cheek. "You idiot!" She practically screamed at him making Lucy and Gray flinch at his pain but they knew that she wasn't done wasn't done. She stared at the pink-haired mage before continuing with her rant, "The reason we are here is because we are after Eisenwald! Why would you even think about letting him escape?!"

"What are you talking about? This is the first time I have heard about them." Unfortunatly, the brave and powerful Erza Scarlet, had forgotten about her incident on the train where she made him _'relax'. _In other words, she hit him.

Erza just gained a tick mark in annoyance. "Listen to people when they are talking to you Natsu or else you won't know what is going on!"

Lucy just gave out a nervous chuckle as she looked at the other two mages next to her. "Should we let her know that it was because of her he doesn't know this." she sighed as she asked the two other Fairy Tail members.

"Nah, this is just too fun to watch." he said with a small chuckle as Lucy and Gray just deadpanned in the process.

After a couple of seconds, a cooled down Erza then walked over to the magical car and sat back onto the driver's seat once more. "Let's get going." she said with a strict voice. "If Eisenwald were on that train, we need to catch up to them before we lose their trace." Naruto just nodded his head in agreement as he walked over to the powerful S-Class Requip mage and gave her a smile, one that she gladly smiled back.

Lucy looked at them before something that Natsu said caught her attention, as well as Naruto. "He dropped something that looked like a flute with a Three-Eyed Skull." Naruto widened his eyes at this knowing what he was talking about.

"Those bastards!" Naruto yelled as he slammed his fist onto the car, startling the other mages at his reaction. "They are using something that they can't handle whatsoever!"

Erza looked over at her longtime friend worriedly expression. "What do you mean Naruto?" Knowing Naruto for so long, it was rare for him to snap like that since it only happened when he knew something was wrong. Seeing from the reaction he upheld, it was obvious that something was making him act the way he was now.

"A Flute with a Three-Eyed Skull, Lullaby..." he clenched his teeth trying to compress his anger. After a moment of breathing, he returned back to his usual calm personality and looked at them with pained eyes.

"Sorry about that guys. Lost my cool there." he said. He closed his eyes and walked over by the car, making Erza give a small frown for a while until a few words snapped her out of her concern for him and became even more unsettled at what she heard. ._  
_

"It's **Death Magic**." Lucy finished up. This was no joke. The others as everyone besides Naruto looked at her with widened eyes with shock. Erza was the first to react as she yelled for everyone to get in. After that, everyone besides Erza and Naruto only saw was a blur as they sped past the train tracks towards their next destination. Naruto couldn't help but feel worried not for the people that are at risk for Lullaby, but for the speed his scarlet-haired friend was going at.

"Erza!" he yelled over the blowing air but loud enough for her to hear. She looked to the corner of her eye as she stayed on task with driving. "Are you sure you should be going that fast?! If you keep going at that pace, your magic will run out quickly!"

"I have no other choice Naruto!" she yelled back over the roaring wind, "There is no telling what Erigor and his subordinates will do once he gets his hands on the **Death Magic**!" Naruto gave off a small frown and nodded after processing what she had said. She smiled back at him in the end, "I thank you for concerning yourself with me but don't worry! I will be ok!"

Naruto gave off a small smile as well. His face soon turned serious as he looked up at the road ahead, _'I just hope we aren't too late.'_

* * *

**- With Fairy Tail's Strongest Team, Location: Nearby Oshibana Station -**

After about a little over an hour, Naruto, Erza and their friends have arrived in Oshibana as they sped towards the Center of the Town as fast as they could through the streets. It was then that Naruto and Erza saw smoke in the sky becoming nervous.

"Erza, we need to speed up if you can. If there is smoke, that means something happened and it's most likely that Eisenwald is the reason behind it."

She nodded as they rocketed away speeding along the streets, destroying a lot of things. Most were the items on the sidewalks from Erza's driving, many times almost hitting people for Naruto. All in all, they were being just being the usual destructive Fairy Tail members.

~0~

**- Same time, Location: Somewhere in the Streets of Oshibana -**

A team of four had just completed a mission in the Land of Fiore. It was special to them since this was their first mission out of the Great Shinobi Nations. While one was filled with happiness for their "Youthfulness" making two other members of the group sweat drop. The only one unaffected by this usual occurrence their former sensei give him a proud look, seeing his former student become one with the "Springtime of Youth." He was a tall and well-built man with high cheek-bones, thick eyebrows and black hair cut in a bowl style. Gai wore a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and an unzipped flak jacket. He had a forehead protector on a red cloth that was worn around his waist, like a belt. His hair also had the shape of his signature bowl-style though a bit longer and shaggier, framing the side of his face and onyx eyes.

He had a determined look as he pumped his fist into the air. "YOSH! For the success of the mission, I shall do five-hundred laps around the village! And if I fail to do that, I shall do a thousand instead!" He said this a lot out in public, but the people around him seemed as if he was crazy since he wasn't at home.

He was a young muscular man, almost identical with the tall man with his hair cut like their former sensei. He too had styled his hair into a bowl-cut style and somehow, had bushy brows though not as thick as the taller man. He wore a green jumpsuit with a flak jacket, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt with the symbol of leaf with bandages wrapped around numerous times almost like him as well. It was then one of his partners gave a serious look and held a hand out for them to stop.

"Lee could you be quiet for a minute." he said unexpectedly. He was a young man with long brown hair tied in a ponytail in the end with weird eyes that had a tint of lavender in his eyes. He wore a blue martial arts shirt with the shirt opened into a V-neck showing his muscled chest as a the same metal protector that the bushy-browed man was wrapped around his forehead instead of using it as a belt.

The female in the group raised a brow with confusion. "Something wrong Neji?" She was a young woman with brown hair, tied up with two buns and wore a pink qipao dress that showed off her thighs from the sides. She also a blue metal protector on her forehead as well with dark brown eyes. She had white leggings starting from her ankles, up to her middle thigh covering some of her body with purple boots that revealed some of her feet.

After a moment, they heard some screaming coming from behind them. All four of them turned in alarm, making a stance. In the distance, they could see a large cloud of dust forming from the street the were on and saw a golden-haired man running along side a "Magic-mobile", as they called it around here. Within seconds, they were right in front of them destroying many things in the process. But what caught their attention was the man that was running along side them, since he almost crashed into Lee. They all freaked out face as they sped by them at first. It was until they saw the face of the man as he jumped over them with ease.

Whiskers.

Their eyes widened as it seemed time slowed down. The runner was to busy to notice, seemed to be in a bit of a panic but they could see clearly. Who they saw was their banished friend from Konohagakure, hoping this was not a dream that their eyes were not playing tricks on them. They stood there in silence as they saw the retreating form of the whiskered man.

"Was that Naruto?" their former sensei pointed in the direction to where he went speeding off. They nodded very slowly still remembering their recent experience as he continued to run by the the speeding car.

All of them looked at each other and nodded. The bowl-cut styled man made a set of hand signs after he bit his thumb with blood seeping out of it. **"****Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)!" **he said before slamming his hand down to the floor where a very small tortoise appeared in a puff of smoke, waiting for orders. He slipped a note into the shell and sped off with a trail of smoke behind it as it traveled to its destination with an S.O.S beeping on its stomach.

After disappearing from view, ran after him. Hoping they can catch up to their long lost and once, hyperactive friend.

* * *

**- Couple of Minutes Later, Location: Oshibana Station**

The Fairy Tail members have arrived on the scene where a man was speaking through a megaphone. The station had smoke coming through the station and was said that there was a "Train Derailment" that had occurred on the tracks.

Naruto started to walk out of the crowd and was already walking towards the steps. One of the guards saw him, "Huh? What are you-" he stopped himself short as he realized the man he was talking to was Fairy Tail's Maelstrom, powerful enough to be one of the strongest in the Ten Wizard Saints.

"I need to get in there, as well as my friends back here." he announced to the guard, making the man nod as he backed away slowly as the team ran through after giving him a thanks. As they ran down the train station hall, the young woman ran next to the blond and asked something that made the other members give nervous chuckle besides their blond friend.

"Why didn't you just knock him out, then go through? It would have been easier and we wouldn't have wasted time." Erza asked along side the ex-shinobi who just laughed at her question.

"Sometimes it's not best to just hit people like _someone_ I know for no reason, Erza_-chan_." he teased. She blushed slightly from embarrassment making him laugh a bit more as they ran towards the center of the station. They soon stopped as they arrived at the stairs where they saw Rune Knights that have been beaten to the point of unconsciousness.

"We need to stop these guys before anything else happens like what we are seeing. Come on." Naruto stated with a serious tone, one to which everyone nodded. Now that they saw the sight that was being displayed right in front of them, there is no other answer that can be put simply like the way he told them. As they entered the middle of the station, they look up to see a man laughing.

"So you Fairy Tail members did come after all." The sound came from a man with a large scythe as he sat by a window above them with a maniacal, wide grin. Surrounding them were all the members of the Dark Guild as they outnumbered them many to five.

Naruto looked up at the man, "Are you Erigor?" he asked as he crossed his arms.

In response, the speaker of the voice gave off another laugh. He was an extremely tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head. It hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes were dark and he had a long and wide face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but had no eyebrows at all. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple blue tattoo right below it consisting of a pointed line going down vertically as it crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines of the same color. He wore a torn cloak with a black scarf, seeming to try and resemble the Shinigami. It also revealed his chest that had even more tattoos going down his body and had black pants and cloth that was worn like a skirt, making Naruto stifle a laugh.

"What's so funny?" he said as his grin turned to a straight face.

He looked up at him with a smirk, "Your clothing makes you look like a girl with the skirt you have there. And with that makeup you have on your body tops it off, dattebayo."

Erigor gritted his teeth with rage and sent a powerful wave of magic, but the Fairy Tail members did not budge. Then he realized something was familiar about the blond he saw. _'Why does his face look so familiar? It's as if I have seen him before today, but where...'_

At that moment, Lucy just slapped Natsu's face and started skaking him, "Get up Natsu! Time for you to wake up!" she shouted at him.

The only response he gave her was him moaning and drooling on the floor, continuing to stay from his motion sickness. Erza looked straight at the silver-haired man and had her serious face on. The only thing that woke him up was hearing a familiar voice from the time he was on the train.

"Damn Fairy Tail guild, because of you Erigor got mad at me!."

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the man, _'Is that...Shikamaru?'_

He stared at him for a moment until he found his words, "Hey you, what's your name?" he questioned him.

"The name is Kageyama, what's it to ya?" Naruto took a deep breath and looked away.

"Never mind, you just remind me of someone I used to know. That's all." he said plainly.

Erza just looked at him with concern, wondering why he would ask someone like him for his name. _'You will never tell me everything Naruto. I just hope someday you will trust me enough to tell me.' _she thought sadly before she looked back at the tall man.

"What are you planning to due with the Lullaby **Death Magic!**"

Naruto turned to the female master swordsman and she was furious. From what it seemed, she was almost as angry from the time Naruto stole her cake! He just had to shudder at the memory as he looked at the Ace of Eisenwald. Erigor seemed to have relaxed from his insult from before, much to his sadness, as he gave a smile that would scare children from him.

"You mean you don't know?"

He jumped as he took out his scythe and placed it around his neck as he floated in midair. Naruto rose a brow from this, flying?

_'I can feel some wind gathering around him. It seems he used **Wind Magic **to give him the ability to float in midair, using the air around him to push him upwards.' _he thought with interest, then an idea hit him. _'Maybe if I could use my chakra...maybe I could do the same thing he is doing...__' _Inwardly gave himself a point for coming up with the idea, continuing to look at the floating man who had now sat onto the speakers of the train station. Then it hit them.

"Your going to broadcast it!" Naruto and Erza said shouted at the same time, making both of them look each other and blink with slight embarrassment. Lucy just took note of this to report to Mira.

"Actually, if I just raise the volume, it will just travel throughout the whole city along with the thousands of the nosy onlookers by the entrance of this station." Naruto and Erza went from angry, to burning rage. Trying to calm himself down, he took deep breaths from before to maintain his power over Kurama's Chakra while Erza continued to glare at the man.

"You are going to make innocent people listen to the Lullaby **Death Magic**?!"

He continued to give them a smile, "Well of course, this is a cleansing after all."

He made it sound so simple. This made Naruto have even more trouble controlling the chakra of the Kyūbi. Even the people around him were having trouble breathing over Killing Intent. It was only Erza, Lucy, Gray, and Natsu who were unaffected as they looked at the Eisenwald members with confusion. What they didn't know was that Naruto was letting out his power overflow the Dark Guild members, showing them glimpses of their deaths if they fight him. Naruto wouldn't kill them though, but would most likely leave them incapacitated.

"Cleansing my mouth! What is the point out of all of this. You are taking innocent lives, all of this...it's wrong!"

"Like I said before." Erigor continued, ignoring Naruto completely, "People cannot escape this unfair world. I am just showing them that." He gave a maniacal laughter that filled the room, making Naruto scowl as he stared at the men. "After all, the reaper has come to dish out punishment!"

"That won't give back your rights back!" Lucy said suddenly, "Besides, you were kicked out of the Wizard League because of these bad things!" she continued, yelling a bit in the process.

"At this point we don't want our rights, WE WANT POWER!" he cried out with with another maniacal smile. "If we have power, we can wash away our pasts and control the future."

At this point, Naruto was about to charge him. If it wasn't for Erza being there, he might have gone in there and maybe even killed him. His emotions were clouding his sense of thinking, one thing that wouldn't be good for him no matter how strong he may be.

_'Fairy Tail do not kill.' _he thought, remembering Makarov's words before looking back at the assassin.

"Well, sorry flies." the look-alike of Shikamaru said making them turn their gazes to him, "You're not going to make it out of here alive!"

Magic formed around him, almost like the **Kagemane no Jutsu(Shadow Imitation Technique) **as it formed around him and shot forward ready to attack the blonde. Natsu somehow gained a large explosion of energy and blocked the attack with his flames. Surprising the man even more, out from the smokes and flames came the blond in a burst of speed, almost too fast to see with the human eye. All he saw was a blur as he appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut, spitting out a lot of saliva in the progress and shot towards the wall, leaving a huge crater where he crashed and slumped to the ground.

"You know, people who attack my friends usually regret it when they mess with me. And I emphasize _'me'_." He threatened them, popping his knuckles at the same time. Most of the people from Eisenwald looked at him with shock combined with a small amount of fear at the speed of the blond. The only person who wasn't feeling the urge to run was Erigor, looking at him with delight.

"So that's you are." he said figuring out the man's identity. "Fairy Tail's Maelstrom, Uzumaki Naruto." he said with a grin and bowed mockingly, "It's an honor to meet-"

"Just shut up already, you're already getting on my nerves." he cut him off with exasperation. When Erigor looked at him with an annoyance, something was different about him, once they met eye to eye. He had slitted blue eyes like a fox, eyes filled rage. He then widened his eyes with. His irises shrunk as he saw the S-Class Mage with fear as a large fox appeared behind him, making him get a bead of sweat fall down the side of his head.

Wide-eyed with fear, he continued to stare at the blond._ 'W-what is that thing?! A large fox?'_

"If you think that you will get what you want then, you will get another thing coming." he looked at him and spoke with a calm voice with quiet anger, "I hate people like you...the people who do things like this for power. Throughout my life I have seen people like this and it makes me sick to know people exist in this world just for that one thing. And trust me, I know people who have done this."

The members of Fairy Tail looked at him with confusion at his words as it repeatedly went around through their minds until the silver-haired man spoke up. "I will leave them to you. Show them the true power of a Dark Guild." Erigor said after he turned to face the Dark Guild members with an evil smile, one that was hiding his dread from what he saw and vanished in a blur.

"HE RAN AWAY?!" Lucy and Happy exclaimed with shock. Here he was all talk, but he runs away in the end.

"Cowards will be cowards." Naruto said plainly folding his arms once more. His slitted blue eyes converted back to it's usual shape. Thankfully, no one saw his change of his eyes besides the _'predator'_.

**"Sometimes I wonder that you control your anger through your redheaded _'friend'_ of yours." **Kurama asked within his mind. Naruto just ignored him as he paid full attention to the guild in front of them.

"Natsu, Gray. You two go after him." Erza spoke to the two teens behind her, gaining their full attention as she continued, "If you two work together, not even Erigor can beat you."

Once she finally turned, instead of following her orders they once again got into a fight as they glared at each other with the idea. Naruto shook his head and gave a small sigh

"Are you even LISTENING?!" she screamed out at them. Natsu and Gray simply paled. Not a second later, they ran in a cold sweat looking for the man with the scythe.

"They're running away!" a member of the Dark Guild said yelled out. A man with jumped out of the dark army as he declared himself going after him. Somehow Kageyama was able to get up from previous attack and go after them as well as he vanished into the ground leaving Naruto, Erza, and Lucy in the center of the station.

"Alright then." Naruto said with a smirk as he looked at the Eisenwald members. "It's been a while since I had a good warmup."

Erza nodded with agreement, "We will hurry after them once we are done here." she said. She put her hands on her hips, looking at them with her fierce brown eyes.

"Us against all of them?" Lucy asked with worry. Naruto looked at the blonde with a confident grin and gave a thumbs up.

"Don't worry Lucy, we've got this in the bag, dattebayo." He turned his head as he saw the scarlet-haired woman still standing there with a calm expression, "Actually, I want to see something."

"Huh?" Happy asked with a large question mark appearing over his head.

"Erza, I want you to show me how strong you've gotten since the last time we've seen each other, alright?" Erza gave a smile at him before making a stance preparing for the upcoming fight. She moved her arm as it stretched out in front of her with a magic seal appearing in front of her as a flash light made its way in front of her before dissipating where a silver sword appeared.

_**(Insert: Fairy Tail - Erza's Theme)**_

"Try insulting Fairy Tail one more time and you will never see tomorrow!"

Naruto smirked as he maintained his posture with his crossed arms, ready for the fight to begin while Lucy was shocked to see a magic sword just appearing in front of her. The whiskered man took note of this as he replied smoothly to answer her silenced question of the new mage of Fairy Tail.

"Erza-chan uses **Requip Magic,** a Caster Type Magic that allows the users to store items in a pocket dimension so they can easily summon it at any time, even during battle. Erza is the fastest person I know who can use it and change things in literally a flash." Lucy mouthed out a big "Oh", making him laugh a bit before he continued to look at his good friend, waiting to evaluate her skills. Then the guild charged as they took out their own swords preparing to strike. Before they could even move, the swords were split into pieces from a slash of her sword with the people flying back in pain.

Naruto was enjoying the fight as he saw her fighting these men with ease. They weren't even close to match up to her power as she continued to slash at them, not missing a single hit.

"Eat this!" a man yelled out as a large ball of magic appeared in his hand as others lined up next to him, letting it shoot fly towards the knight dodging it swiftly as she jumped into the air. In seconds, her sword turned into a spear, striking many down each time with a single blow. With another flash of light, her weapon vanished where dual swords appeared in her hands once again, knocking out her opponents with a single hit.

**"Kansō: Tenrin no Yoroi(Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor)!" **she yelled out as her body flashed in a golden light. Before he knew it, Naruto was having a nose bleed as a major blush occurred. For one moment, Erza had changed her armor using her magic to transform into her armor. But in the process had saw her...unclothed. He soon heard the fox chuckle and speak in his mind.

**"Eh, you like what you're seeing kit? Looks like your redhead female is showing off for you." **Stuttering, he looked at her trying to take his eyes off of his friend but inevitably failed as more blood came out of his nose and paled.

"Damn..." he said looking at her change of form. Shaking his head at the perverted thought.

_'Well at least he isn't so oblivious about those parts.' _the Celestial Wizard thought. A small blush formed on her cheeks thinking about it and from seeing the change in Erza's armor as well.

Many of the dark guild members just had hearts forming in their eyes as they saw her transform being able to see her armor come off. As the light vanished, almost every part of this armor is seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of her new armor she wore was now a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. She also wore very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. She wore a long skirt with a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt. On her head, she had a tiara with prominent metal wings sprouting out from her back, giving her the ability to fly.

Swords appeared all around her as she prepared for the final attack, too late for them to realize for them to actually know who she really was except for one small man.

"Erza?! Don't tell me she's-" the man was cut off by the final attack landing upon the rest of the guild.

**"Circle Sword!**" She rose her sword up into the air and created an arc of wind from the slash, almost knocking out the rest of the dark guild members with a single blow leaving only two left.

"You're dealing with me now!" One of the last members jumped towards her with his fists were balled filled with magic but was knocked out cold by a swing of her sword, rendering him unconscious like the rest.

"You are Titania Erza, Queen of the Fairies! The strongest woman in Fairy Tail!"

At the last move, she went back to her Heart Kreuz armor as the last member of Eisenwald ran away yelling "Screw This!" behind him. Before she could tell Lucy to go follow him, she noticed Fairy Tail's Maestrom was standing there stiff with a major nose bleed frozen in place. She put an arm out to reach him as she looked at Lucy with worry.

"What happened to Naruto? Did I hit him with my attack?"

Lucy just gave a nervous laugh and replied with a monotone voice, "Well, I guess you could call it an attack..." she trailed off in the end.

That was when she realized what she meant. Soon her face turned into the color of her scarlet hair. "O-oh...I forgot he was there." She looked at her good friend. After a few seconds, she wobbled as she fell to one knee, now getting Naruto to snap out of his daze to reach down and help her stay still.

"Erza, are you ok?"

She nodded and gave a small smile, "I will fine. You were right though. I used too much magic when I was on the magic-mobile." She rose her head and looked at Lucy momentarily before she spoke seriously, "Go after that man who ran away from before. He must have went after Erigor."

The blonde just nodded furiously, not wanting to get on Erza's bad side dashing away with the same speed Natsu and Gray did from before in fright with Happy right behind her. Naruto soon helped her stand up by putting his hand out with Erza gladly taking it.

"We should go to the balcony of the station and let the people know of the plan. I have told Lucy to go and help Natsu and Gray to look for Erigor." Naruto nodded as he pulled her up and gave a grin, one that did not last very long as he soon stiffened. Feeling the energy that was surrounding him cause him to waver. Erza saw his reaction seeing him tense as she looked at him.

"Are you ok Naruto?" she asked concerned.

He looked at her with a very small smile, "I'm ok. Go ahead, I'll catch up. I just need to do something before anything else happens." he said softly.

The scarlet-haired beauty sighed as she looked directly with his eyes, "Very well. But whatever you are doing just be careful." she said before running up to the top of the station leaving her out of the his view.

_**(Insert: Naruto Shippuden: Confrontment)**_

"You can come out now." he said turning towards the entrance with a straight face. From the pillars to the right and left, the four ninja from Konohagakure came out. Both stood there with Naruto staring at Team Gai with complete quietude as the four ninja did the same thing.

"Naruto, why haven't you come back to the village." Neji asked, breaking the standstill full of quietness. The blond just folded his arms as he stood there looking at the three, waiting to hear his answer.

"It's been eight years. I haven't had any contact with anything related with Shinobi Lands since then." he said calmly, "Anyways, why would I go back. If you haven't been told already, I was banished from the village since then."

"Your banishment was rebutted a year later after you left." Gai spoke up, Naruto moved his eyes towards the thick-eyebrowed man keeping his stern face.

"YOSH! You can return home Naruto and achieve your dream of becoming Hokage!" Lee spoke up with his usual over-enthusiastic personality, "You will once again be able to see your friends and live your youthful life!" he finished, giving his _'Nice Guy' _pose in the end. Expecting he would be his happy self and go with them, they all smiled while Gai and Lee showed off their white sparkling teeth. He uncrossed his arms and looked directly at them with silence as he thought it over, until his next words he spoke, shocked them earning silence.

"Like I said before, why would I go back."

They stood there stunned as their faces lost their smile from hearing his response. It felt like minutes as the words echoed The weapon specialist, Tenten stepped forward with an angry frown. "What do you mean by that? Are you saying that you've abandoned us even after we told you that you can come home!?" she said almost yelling in the matter.

Naruto's face softened a bit, closing his eyes lowering his head a bit and spoke asking them a question, "Look. You say that I can go home now, but answer me this."

"Well, what is it?" she asked still with an irritated voice. The four powerful ninja looked at him waiting for question from the blond.

He rose his head with opened his oceanic blue eyes, "Besides the people I already know, were the villagers happy? Or were they pained to see me go when they heard of my banishment." At this, they were lost for words. They opened and closed their mouths a couple of times nothing came came out, making the answer clear to the blond.

"Just like I thought. Anyways, I technically left Konohagakure before my banishment was official since I was supposed to go to a meeting before I left, marking me as a Missing-Nin." he said loudly, making them hold their breaths unknown about this information.

He looked at them one last time before he turned around and looked over his shoulder. "Now if you excuse me, I need to go and help them where I am actually needed." He started walking away after seeing them wince with the attitude he gave them. It was then when Lee rushed forward and stood in front of him with his arms out, blocking his way.

"Lee, what are you doing." Naruto said with a straight voice, this time a question they could answer.

"The fact that you will not return with us willingly is unyouthful of you. We are taking you back to the village so we can talk things through." Gai spoke very determined.

_'They're really serious about this.'_ He gave out a small sigh knowing that they won't just leave him alone without a fight.

_**(Insert: Naruto - Hidden Lotus Theme)**_

"Well, guess I better get it over with." he said calmly. Lee got a tick of annoyance as he made a familiar stance, one he hadn't seen since the Chūnin Exams.

"Ever since you have left we have not had a sensei Naruto! Do not underestimate us for we are all full-fledged Jōnin!" Lee yelled out as a large blue aura formed around his body.

**"Open, ****Keimon(Open, ****Gate of View)**!"

Naruto for once was actually astounded at the power the Taijutsu Master gave out, making Naruto uncross his arms as he looked at the ninjas standing in front of him. "Alright Lee, you've have gotten my attention. But let's see if you guys are not all talk and can actually show me how strong you guys have gotten." he smirked. The four ninja all made their stances and the Hidden Lotus user vanished leaving a large crater where he stood going for a punch at his target.

The ex-shinobi dodged the upcoming punch swiftly and landed a couple of feet away from the youthful man and made a stance with Team Gai next to their glowing teammate. _'Looks like he has been able to rise up to the Sixth Gate. I bet he could do the Seventh too, but that puts even more strain on his body if he starts out like that.' _he thought until his partner spoke up.

**"They have gotten quite powerful over the years Naruto, don't let your guard down for a second." **he advised,** "In this form, he has to at least be on Kage Level now. And this is without the help of his team with the Jutsu. Don't hold back even a little, or you might as well have some trouble later on."**

Naruto nodded with understanding at the concept and made a stance.

_'Then I guess I won't. Let's see how far they've improved.'_

Then he stormed on with an attack, as a battle between old friends began.

* * *

**(A/N: Cliffhanger! Naruto finally meets up with Team Gai and they duke it out! The action in the story has now arrived! And as you can see, that is only ONE of the reasons why he stayed behind. The other reasons will be revealed later on in the story. Now to answer some of your questions you may be thinking about this chapter!**

**1.) Why did Naruto blush at Kurama's teasing at the ****beginning?**

**A: If you were by someone saying that he called someone your _'mate', _wouldn't you be embarrassed? He is technically calling that person your future wife. And since he is talking about his friend that he knew since he was a child who he thought was pretty, then of course he would be blushing! **

**2.) How is Naruto that fast?**

**A: He was a ninja, remember? Not to mention that he is also the strongest person in Fairy Tail. He uses chakra to give himself a boost so he can speed himself up in case you were wondering.**

**3.) Why did Naruto freak out from seeing Erza change armor?**

**A: He is seeing a full grown woman all of a sudden get unclothed right in front of him. If you were a man, then you would too. Especially if you had a master like Jiraiya who actually writes those types of books for a living!**

**4.) How come Lee is Kage Level in in that form?**

**A: It's been Eight years. Of course he is strong! If he manages to master at least up to the 6 Gate out of the 8 that's pretty good. The reason he didn't go up to the 7th Gate immediately was because that would mean he wouldn't last as long.**

**Hoped you liked the chapter! I will try to update within this week. REVIEW! -LGM)**


End file.
